DaltonSOS
by kurtlover91
Summary: Blaine comes out to his father and his father is very unhappy. He decides that if blaine's gay then the only thing he's good for is being someone's sex slave...
1. Chapter 1

**Blaine comes out to his father and his father is very unhappy. He decides that if blaine's gay then the only thing he's good for is being someone's sex slave.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dalton-school of slaves<strong>

**Chapter one**

Blaine had known all his teenage life that he was different and not like all his friends. All his close friends were in to girls and that was mostly what they talked about, who was dating who, who wanted to date who, who is making out with whom etc. But Blaine never really understood why they were so in to them, i mean he understood that the girls at his school were beautiful but he did not see them as attractive in that way. By the age of 15 Blaine started to understand why he always felt like this towards girls, it started with the strange dreams he was having, most boys would call them nightmares but for Blaine they were far from unpleasant, he never woke screaming or in a cold sweat he was more flushed and hard. He understood that in the environment he was in it was never a good idea to tell anyone about these dreams so he spent many mornings washing out the mess in his pants before anyone could find out. Blaine had always been close with his dad, He loved to sit and watch football games with him and he always felt like he could count on him to be there for him if he was in a bad situation, he was never scared of him and never hid anything from his dad or mom. But he was not ready to tell them about the dreams and how he felt about boys and what he didn't feel for girls. His dad would always ask questions about his love life or the lack of it, Blaine never brought girls home to meet his parents and Blaine had never even asked a girl out on a date and whenever his dad would bring up the subject Blaine always got a little flushed and tried hard to change the subject.

When Blaine turned 16 he had a really hard time with everything that was going on in his head, he had came out to a few of his friends and they had been really supportive and didn't treat him differently at all, he presumed most of them already knew or had a hunch that he was gay. Jeff his best friend since they were five was the most supportive out of everyone, he encouraged Blaine to be himself and not to let others get to him when they would call him a fag in the hallway, Jeff was Blaine rock through all of it, Jeff wasn't scared that Blaine would try anything on with him and he still loved Blaine like a brother.

About four months after coming out to Jeff, Blaine was having a heart to heart moment with his dad while they were watching a game, Blaine didn't know what made him do it but he felt so comfortable in that moment and he was so happy being with his dad and he truly believed his dad would love him no matter what, so Blaine told him straight out "Dad, IM gay." After Blaine had spoke them words the whole atmosphere changed it was like a wave had hit the air and everything from that moment changed.

Blaine hadn't been allowed to leave his room in the last 48 hours, he had no contact with anyone, he had two meals a day brought to his room by the house cleaner Maria and had no contact with his parents, his phone, laptop & iPad had all been taken away, his bed room windows had been nailed shut and the door had been locked accept for when Maria would bring in his food. He thought about pushing past her to get out of this hell but he thought that his dad just needed time to think everything over and Blaine prayed that his dad would see that it wasn't such a bad thing that his son found boys attractive and not girls.

All Blaine could do was cry and scream and hate himself for what he had done, he should have kept it to himself he could of lied to his dad. Then his mind would drift and he would start to think about his mom and why she hadn't came to save him! Why was she letting him go through this! why wasn't she helping him! He was still her son! He hated his parents for doing this to him, he needed to get through to Jeff, Jeff would help him. He would take care of Blaine he wouldn't let anything happen to him. But there was no way of getting to Jeff. By day four Blaine had lost all hope of ever seeing anyone but Maria again he hadn't slept for the pass nights he just lay awake crying or beating himself up about how stupid he was to think his dad would ever accept him for who he truly was. Blaine didn't remember much of day five, Maria had come in and left him a bowl of soup that afternoon and Blaine was starving he couldn't help himself but eat it.

Blaine woke to the sound of men talking and then felt him self being lifted from his bed and placed on a board, Blaine tried to protest and struggle but it was as if he was paralyzed, he couldn't do anything he just lay there slipping in and out of consciousness not knowing what was going on. The next time Blaine woke he was on a bed he thought maybe it had all been a bad dream, But when he tried to move his hands to rub his eyes to wake himself up a bit more he couldn't. Blaine's eyes shot open and looked to his right hand it was strapped down. He tried to move his legs but nothing he couldn't move, in blind panic Blaine screamed "HELLLLLP" "PLEASE SOMEONE!" Blaine cried.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first ever fanfic and im a lil nervous about putting this up so please be gentle with me :P. But i really hope you enjoy this first little teaser bit of the story and leave me some commentsfeedback so i can get some ideas it all helps! thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

Blaine heard the sound of a door opening, his eyes shot open and was hit by the bright light on the plain white ceiling "HELP ME!" tears started to run down his face. "PLEASE...my Name is Blaine Anderson...WHERE AM I?" Blaine's eyes closed. He could hear the sound of foot steps and movement above his head, But with what felt like some sort of metal collar around his neck Blaine was unable to really move his head, Eyes still locked shut he heard the noise of what sounded like metal on metal, like you would hear in a dentist or hospital.

" I know who you are." a soft voice spoke. " There is no use crying or shouting, No one can hear you, And NO ONE is going to come and help you. So believe me when I say 'no one can hear you scream'." The soft voice let out a small chuckle.

" WHO ARE YOU?" "WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE" "YOU TOOK ME!" Blaine was screaming and sobbing, he felt like he was in some crappy horror film.

"Oh, hunny I never took you, you were given to me..To Dalton." "And as for the 'who am I?' question you may and WILL only address me as Sir or Master, What ever you prefer, IM not fussy." The soft voice chuckled again making Blaine's skin crawl and the sick feeling in his stomach grow.

" THIS IS A MISTAKE...I WAS NOT GIVEN TO ANYONE...MY PARENTS!...THEY WOULD NEVER DO THIS!" Blaine let out the loud frustrated scream and tried to struggle against the restraints. His parents wasn't like that they wouldn't give him away, they wouldn't send him away, this had to be some stupid mistake! All these things flying through Blaine's mind at once.

" Oh, now come on, there is no need to be like that. Struggling is only going to mark that beautiful olive skin of yours. We wouldn't want that now." The soft voice spoke calmly.

"FUCK YOU!" Blaine spat screwing his face up so his eyes wouldn't open.

The foot steps came closer to Blaine, he felt his self go stiff, Blaine felt a hard bat like object slap across his stomach. "ARGHH...YOU PRICK" Blaine screamed. Another harder blow came down in the same spot, it felt like it was on fire, burning him from the inside.

"There will be no use of that language in my presence!" The soft voice sounded angry and harsh. Blaine felt fingers running through his hair and then a tug, Blaine's eyes shot open coming face to face with the man, he was stunning. Bright eyes, dark hair that was perfect, not a hair out of place, pale white skin and cheek bones of model quality. "And I certainly don't want to be called any names by you!" The man smacked Blaine's head down against the bed. Blaine laid there silently crying, how could something so beautiful be so disgusting at the same time.

"FUCK YOU! YOU PSYCHOPATH! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Blaine was red in the face burning tears running down his cheeks. "YOUR A FUCKING FREAK, YOU THINK ITS OK TO JUST TAKE PEOPLE AND TIE THEM UP?" Blaine's voice was getting louder and louder the anger was like a volcano erupting. "UNTIE ME YOU PRICK! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO DO THIS." Another hard smack came down on Blaine's inner thigh and then more on his stomach.

"What did I say about language and name calling?" the man was standing over Blaine's head so they made eye contact. "You were brought here by your parents, they have both signed you over to Dalton, as of the moment that pen left the paper they were no longer your parents." The man was smirking above Blaine, tears falling from Blaine eyes as he spoke the words. "I specificity remember Mr. Anderson saying something about how you were always a fuck up, and how he wished you were a mess on a bed sheet and never conceived." The man chuckled.

"YOUR WRONG!" Blaine screamed closing his eyes hoping he would wake up from this terrible nightmare. "YOUR FUCKING LYING!" Blaine felt a sharp slap to his cheek.

" I wouldn't lie, I have no need to." The mans voice calm and quiet. "As of now Blaine you are no longer a person, you are a slave, you are to do anything and everything I want or anyone else wants." "If I say jump off a cliff you better fucking jump, if I say lick my shoes you will lick my shoes, if I order you to bark like a dog you better fucking bark. Am I making myself clear?" the man was walking around the bed touching Blaine.

Blaine squirmed but there was no use, there was no way he was getting out of these restraints. "YEAH? AND WHAT IF I DON'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING YOU SICK FUCK!" Another round of slaps across the stomach and face.

" Now that name 'Blaine'. I don't like it so IM going to change it...Now What would be a good name for a slave like you?" the man walked around the bed looking over every inch of Blaine that was showing. " maybe small tiny dick? Or STD for short? Or seeing as you don't have parents any more we could always go more political...orphan? Or maybe Annie?" the man let out a small croaky chuckle. "See, SLUT if you would have maybe been a little nicer earlier we could have come to some arrangement about your name, But now? You have been disrespectful and just a sobbing mess I don't even think I want to name you, maybe ill just call you it or thing." "I don't feel you have earned a name yet." A small smile creped onto the mans face.

Blaine laid there just staring at the ceiling, he felt numb, not from the lack of movement but he felt numb from the inside as if he was not there, as if he was watching this unfold of just a body. "What ever you say to me, its not going to make me do anything for you, IM never going to respect you, IM never going to give you anything!" Blaine spoke calmer and quieter. He felt the mans hands running over his legs and up his stomach, now two weeks ago a beautiful man touching him like this would of got Blaine off in seconds, but he felt nothing. He just felt the need to be sick but there was nothing in him to come out.

The next thing Blaine felt was the sharp sting of a needle going into his neck and it all went black...

The next time he woke he was not in the white room anymore and was not laying down, his head was heavy and his chin to his chest, dribble running down his chest from the ball gag. Blaine breathed deep and slowly through his nose, trying to calm himself down. He tried to open his eyes but he felt the strap of what seemed to be a blindfold behind his head. He had hoped that this was all a bad dream caused by the lack of sleep and food, but feeling the restraints on his wrists and ankles, the blindfold and the numb ache in his jaw from where the ball gag had been in he soon realized that the bad dream was actually real.

The next thing Blaine knew his blind fold was removed, blinking a few times to steady his blurry and sore eyes, he came face to face with the most beautiful yet worst human being he had ever met. He stood there in all his glory, knee high leather boots, skinny black jeans and a very tight black top that showed off his amazing slim figure. The brown hair still perfectly shaped and not a hair out of place his eyes bluer than Blaine had ever seen, his skin tone pale as if almost white. The man smiled and his teeth were just as beautiful as he was, Blaine wished there was something wrong with him so he could At least hate the look of something about him.

The man placed the blind fold in a black wooden table that stood in the corner of the poorly lit room, Blaine looked to his right arm then his left, He was chained to the wall naked except for the tiny white briefs he doesn't remember owning on. Tears run down his hot cheeks his eyes stung from crying so much, he felt so hopeless and ashamed, he had never been this naked in front of anyone, especially not a stunning man like this. The man walked back over to Blaine lightly touching his stomach up and down "you would be so beautiful if it wasn't for that disgusting mouth of yours." The man spoke calmly and forcefully. "Its such a shame you could be the perfect slave...But i suppose that why they make these handy ball gags" He chuckled. Blaine felt the sickness in his stomach start to make a reappearance again. The mans hands were moving slowly and lower over every part of exposed skin. He ran his hands do lightly over the white briefs feeling Blaine, Blaine dick twitched at the touch as the man slowly moved is circles over the briefs, Blaine wished he had At least the control of his own bodily functions but his dick was getting harder by each circle, Blaine put his head to his chest and just cried, he was helpless, there was nothing he was in control of anymore, he would never be in control again.

As Blaine dick grew the man couldn't help but laugh " i knew it wouldn't take much to win you over...you like that don't you?". Blaine let out a frustrated noise as in protest but there was nothing he could do. He hated himself so much right now and hated the beautiful man for doing this to him. "There is no need to be so aggressive!" The man shot with a chuckle. Blaine didn't do anything, there was nothing he could do, he just cried silent tears. "What not talking anymore?...have you actually shut up!" The man laughed back. "maybe we should take that ball out and see how much you talk then" The man raised his hands around Blaine head and undid the strap the ball gag fell out of Blaine mouth, opening and closing his mouth a few times so he could lessen the ache Blaine felt the anger in him grow again and couldn't hold it back anymore.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU SICK PERVERTED CUNT!" Blaine spat at the man and it hit his show. A hard slap to the face was the response. "THESE BOOTS ARE DOC MARTIN YOU DIRTY LITTLE FUCK" The man had hold of a fist full of Blaines hair pulling his head back so he made eye contact. "YOU WILL LEARN TO ONLY SPEAK WHEN YOU ARE SPOKE TO AND TO NOT BE SO DISRESPECTFUL TO YOUR MASTER!" The man was red in the face he was livid with anger. "YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF" Blaine snarled back. Another slap to the face but it was the hardest yet.

"you can protest and scream and cry and beg all you want slave, you are never going to be able to stop me, and the sooner you realize that the sooner you might actually start to enjoy this little experience." The man spoke calmly again and was looking Blaine straight in the eyes still holding the fist full of hair. "I WILL NEVER ENJOY ANYTHING THAT YOU DO TO ME, I WILL NEVER RESPECT YOU AND I WILL NEVER EVER STOP HATING YOU WITH EVERY OUNCE OF MY BODY..AND I WILL NEVER EVER BEG YOU!" Blaine felt his eyes start to blur he wouldn't look away he was not going to show the monster anything.

"Well...we will see about that." laughed the man pulling at Blaines hair and shoving his head back hard again the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Blaine was blind folded again and gagged, with a lot of protest (but the man got it in by holding Blaines nose so he couldn't breath) a weird metal like gag was put in which kept his mouth open. Blaine heard the man open a door and he heard more foot steps from what must of been another men. Blaine felt his left wrist being undone but being held firm by a strong pair of arms, then his right arm was set free and both hands were forced and held together while thin metal chains were wrapped round them and padlocked behind his back. He was then punched repeatedly in the stomach as his ankles were released and legs placed into another metal device which spread his legs prevented him from closing them. Blaine felt a presence in front of him and a boot being pushed to his face "Lick your spit off my boot, then clean them with your tongue." the voice spoke calmly but strong, Blaine recognized it as the man beautiful man that he hated so much that he was meant to call master.

"UCK EW" came Blaines dribbly and mouth open response. Then came the loud crack noise, Blaine was not ready for the shock of the whip on his bare back.

"No, no, no im going to fuck you" the man chuckled and lightly rubbed the bull whip against Blaines back, another loud crack and a scream from Blaine as the man laid down four more hits in the same spot. Blaine fault his was being torn from the inside out, the leather was so painful and thin his back felt like it was on fire, silent painful tears spilled from his eyes, Blaine was glad he was blind folded at least the man wouldn't see his cry. "Now SLUT are you going to clean that spit off my boot or am i just going to have to keep hitting you" "I do hope its the second one, your beautiful olive skin is so stunning with a little red" the man cackled.

Blaine didn't respond, there was no way he could get the words out without his voice breaking in to sobs. "Whats the matter slut? cat got your tongue?" the voice laughed "Or have we finally learned to keep the noise to a minimum" the mans thumb was running over Blaines lips, Blaine felt the mans tongue lick his lips and then start to caress Blaines forced open mouth. "Well someone is very dribbly, i do love a big...wet...hole" the mans whispered in to Blaines ear, full of gloat. Blaine hear the man get up and walk around him a few times, then they stopped again just behind him. "Now we are being so quiet, lets see how many more hits it takes to get a little scream from you" The man slowly rubbed the whip over Blaines back "A little noise is always fun, don't you think slut?".

Next thing Blaine felt was 5 hard hits from the whip, Blaine held his breath so he wouldn't scream, he didn't want to give anything to this sick pervert. "Well i counted that as five, i thought it might only take two, shall i continue?" Blaine just laid there lifeless and quiet "Ill take that as a yes then". Another 5 hard hits from the whip this time all over his back, Blaine tried so hard not to move or make a sound he didn't want this but he was not going to give in and admit defeat. " WOW 10 hits, im sorta impressed, maybe im using the wrong tool lets see what else we have..." The footsteps left Blaine and he heard a rummage in the corner. "This should do the trick" the mans voice sounded distant but happy.

The footsteps came closer and closer walking around him a few times "Now with this you might struggle a little so maybe i should have you moved to the table..." Blaine felt himself being lifted and dropped on to wood, then straps were being put on to his ankles and knees then attached to the table, His hands were released but held tight so he couldn't move and placed to the table and strapped down, two thick leather straps went around this body and over his sore bloody back, it hurt so much, then a final strap around his neck so he wouldn't move. "Now that's a lot better i will be able to do my magic with out mistakes" the mans voice sounded so pleased and happy he was enjoying this too much. Blaine could hear packages being opened but he had no clue what it was, his heartbeat got faster and Blaine thought he might pass out, He really hoped he would just pass out.

"Now normally you would be cleaned up before i do this, but seeing as you like spitting i thought you wouldn't mind me just leaving you like this..." Blaine felt the mans hands touch lightly over the marks and blood on his back Blaine cringed and let out a little chock as the man moved over the his back, that's when the first sharp prick of a needle entered Blaines back and he couldn't help but scream. FUCKING NEEDLES! Blaine thought to himself, This man is so fucked up and perverted he is actually stabbing me with needles! " Wow that looks stunning, you should really see this the metal of the needle and the blood together is so pretty!" the mans voice let out a light small laugh "now lets see how many we can get in you before you pass out!". Blaine was so scared he hated needles, he made such a scene at the hospital when they tried to give him a flu shot, they made him feel sick and sometimes pass out, Blaine preyed that he would pass out with the next needle he couldn't handle the pain. When the second needle was put in Blaine let out a scream and waited for the darkness to take over but there was nothing, just a sick feeling in his stomach and a few needles in his back. O GREAT MY BODY DECIDES TO BE MACHO NOW! Blaine was so pissed off with himself. After another 3 needles were scattered around Blaines back the man moved off the table and came round to stand in front of Blaine, Blaine had his head against the table wishing he would just black out, he felt the strap around his neck be removed and his hair being pulled so he was face was pointing up.

Blaines blind fold was removed but Blaine kept his eyes shut, they stung from the tears and he couldn't face looking at the sick beautiful man. "Im bored of that said that was as he moved from the front of Blaine and back to the corner which had a big black wooden set of draws, Blaine opened his eyes to see what the man was doing. The man placed the remaining needles back into a draw and closed it, He then opened another draw and pulled out something that Blaine couldn't really make out from the sting and blur in his eyes, The man pulled out two more of these strange things that were bigger. Blaine didn't understand what he was going to do with these they didn't look too painful. The man returned to standing in front of Blaine and he looked Blaine straight in the eyes " Have you ever fingered yourself Blaine? ever had that beautiful hole played with? stretched?" Blaines eyes grew wide and he let out a small whimper, The weird looking object just became clear for their use. "UCK EW...UCKEW...UCK EW!" Blaine screamed out as the man kept eye contact and laughed lightly as he moved from Blaines point of vision.

"I was going to do this dry...but seeing the look in your eyes when i asked about playing with this beautiful little hole...i can tell you are a virgin...and there is enough blood as it is." Blaine tried to clench his arse as the man spoke and started setting things up for the next step, But it was no use, the metal spreader was hard to fight against and he was in so much pain from his back. "But im not going to be generous on the lube a squirt or two should get us through these three and we will see how many fingers i can get in there, then maybe we will move on to something...bigger" Blaine let out a small whimper as he heard latex gloves snap. "now i need you to relax or this is going to really hurt...well a little more than these" The man twisted one of the needles and Blaine let out a scream. "Now lets start off with a finger and go from there shall we..." The mans voice was way too cheerful. It made Blaine nearly puke when he felt the finger make small circles around the outer of his hole and then try pushed it way in and out again and again, Blaine let out a scream and banged his head down to the table. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? THIS IS NOT MEANT TO FEEL GOOD! THIS SHOULD BE MAKING YOU FEEL SICK! YOUR JUST AS SICK AS HIM YOU KNOW! Blaines mind would not shut up and the more the man pushed his fingers in and out the better it felt for Blaine, Before Blaine could stop it a small moan escaped his forced open mouth. "i knew you would like this..because your just a little slut...a dirty little hole fucking slut!" the man sounded pleased with himself. Blaine was so ashamed with himself he wanted to beat himself up for the way this felt, this was meant to be disgusting he was practically being raped.

"Now lets skip 2 and go straight for 3 then we can try the second plug...or maybe the 3rd...i do love a wet open hole"

"uck ew" the small voice came from Blaine as the man pulled out and got his fingers ready for the next step

Blaine kept his face to the table and preyed his voice wouldn't escape him again. Then he felt the 3 fingers being forced in slowly but hard. Blaine let out a frustrated scream it felt so good but it was so wrong. "Wow your slutty ass took them better than i thought it would...you sure you haven't done this before?" a small laugh followed as the man took out his fingers snapped off the glove. "Now i think your ready for the big boy, i think you can handle it as your such a slut" the man pulled Blaines head up by his hair so he could rub the plug around Blaine dribble and open mouth. "Got to make sure its wet other wise we might get some friction burn" Blaine kept his eyes closed. The man let go of Blaines hair after a sharp pull and Blaine smacked his head against the table. Blaine had been so focused on his pain and self hate that he didn't notice that his dick was hard and leaking pre-cum against his stomach and the table.

"Now brace yourself slut" Blaine felt the plug being pushed against his hole and the tip entering him, the plug seemed to get bigger and bigger as it went in, it felt so big and made Blaine feel so full and so good. "Its in you dirty little bastard you like the feeling don't you? do you feel full and hopeless?" the man moved to stand in front of Blaine, pulling Blaines hair to make eye contact. "i think ill leave that in for later or maybe tomorrow depends how good you are." Blaine screwed his eyes shut and tried to pull his head down but the man had a good handful and was keeping it in place.

"We are going to make good use of that open and loud mouth of yours now...Ever tasted a mans cock? No i didn't think you had...we luck you! You get to taste mine...and mine is delicious". The man has a huge smile across this face as he kept hole of the fist full of hair and undid his fly. "look at that you have already got little sir worked up so much from that slutty ass of yours" Blaine kept his eyes closed he really didn't want to see anything. He didn't want to be here, he wished he was dead, anything was better than this. "now seeing as i can not trust that mouth of yours im going to face fuck you and with this amazing gag there is pretty much nothing you can do about it and maybe if you impress little sir enough he might let you taste his juice". Blaine kept his eyes closed there was no use trying to pull away there was so way he could.

The man shoved his big hard cock in to Blaines open mouth, holding firm on to Blaines hair. "OOOO...GOD"..."that's a very impressive mouth you have there"..."MMMMMM" Blaine tried to bite down so hard but the gag was strong, obviously designed to make sure the person wearing it couldn't close his or her mouth how ever hard they tried. "Do you like that?...mmm...your a disgusting little slut Blaine...do you know that?" Blaines eyes shot open as he heard his name. The man threw his head back and shoved his dick down Blaines throat held it there and cummed HARD down the back of Blaines throat. The man let go of Blaines hair and pulled out, Blaine just held his head down in shame as he became aware of the leaking pre-cum from his own hard dick. The man put himself away and looked down at Blaine. "you know you were so good at that maybe i will keep your name..Its growing on me..and drinking my cum" the man bent down to lift Blaines head, making eye contact "see you be good and we can make this easier for you Blaine. you might even start to enjoy it". Blaine closed his eyes and pulled away from the man and held his head down in shame. "well seeing as you have drunk my cum and your bound to drink a lot more of it you can know my first name...But you will NEVER ADDRESS ME BY THAT NAME GOT IT?" Blaine didn't respond just held his head down, lifeless. "My name is Kurt...But you will only address me as Master."

Kurt moved to the side of the table and took out the needles in Blaines back, between the 3rd and 4th being removed Blaine finally blacked out. Kurt threw the needles in to a bin in the corner of the room and moved to check Blaine was still breathing and had a pulse. "Its a shame you know, you could be so good at this you just don't want to try." Kurt stroked Blaine sweaty hair. He got up and left Blaine unconscious and still strapped to the table.

* * *

><p><strong>i hope to upload a chapter every few days at least once a week!**

**sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes i do try my best but im dyslexic and using windows xp notepad so no real spell check... please leave a comment and review any feed back is help because im just writing this as i go and ideas are sometimes lacking so please help me out... i really hope you enjoy this fanfic xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Blaine woke not knowing what day it was and where he was. He was warm and somewhat comfortable, it wasn't until the memory of what happened before he passed out the sharp pain of his back started to tingle back to his senses. Blaines eyes and body flew into action and jumped off what he had been laying on. He fell to the floor with a thud and the pain in his ass and back were reminding him of everything that he hoped had be a nightmare had been all too real.

Blaine got up from the cold wooden floor and took in his surroundings, he was in a small room, the small room was dark and dingy and the walls were painted a dark red a blood like colour. There was a toilet and bed in the room. It was very much a prison cell on the door was not metal but a varnished wood with a small outlined square in the middle of it, which Blaine assumed was for talking/checking on him without having to open the door. Blaine knew it was no use but you have to At least try the door to see if he could get out but no such luck the door was locked and very solid. Blaine knew he wouldn't be able to get threw it without an axe or chainsaw. And with what Blaine had in this room there was certainly no way he was going to get out by means of force against that door.

Blaine made his way across the tiny room and sat on the edge of the bed holding his head in his hand and sobbed quietly to himself. His brain couldn't process everything that had happened. How could his parents, the people that made him, the people that are meant to love you no matter what you do, the only people in your life that you are meant to trust the people you cannot live without, the people who are meant to love you unconditional, Do this to him. How could they send him to this hell hole where he would be hurt and broken until he was forced to become some ones slave for anything they desire. He was looked at in society lower than a street rat. He would become some ones thing. Some ones object they could do whatever they wanted to him, hell they could murder him if that what they were into, he had heard of people buying cheap slaves raping them and torturing them until they died a slow and very painful death. And no one cared because as long as they were doing it to slaves and not people of the society they were free to do what they wanted with their property.

Blaine heard a movement in the wooden door and the square was opened in the middle of the door and light came blinding into the small dingy room. "O you are finally awake then. I thought i had killed you or something" a small chuckle from that angelic voice came after the vile words spoken, Blaines skin stared to crawl and that sick feeling in his stomach had returned. "you are meant to be on your knees when you are in the presence of your master blainey" kurts voice was so soft and angelic and beautiful, Blaine hated him so much. " YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF IF YOU THINK I WILL EVER SUBMIT TO YOU, YOU SICK MINDED FUCK." The words shot of Blaine like fire filled with so much hatred and anger. The next thing Blaine felt was a shock of unbelievable pain shot through his body right down his spine, Blaine was on the floor convolsing and screaming in agony. Then all of a sudden the pain stopped but Blaine was still on the floor and panting hard. " WHAT THE FUCK!" Blaine shouted as he hugged himself in the fetal position.

"What you thought you could talk like that to me and get away with it?" the soft calm voice spoke "no no no blainey, we cant have you being so rude and angry...so i thought fitting you with an electro chip in the back of your next right where the nerves are would be the best thing for you." "now whenever you are rude or naughty or just not being a good slave i have this handy little remote and with the touch of a button you will be hit with small incomfortable shock." "much like when a dog is fitted with a bark collar, they get a small shock when they bark and they soon learn not to bark and behave like a good little doggy" kurts voice was so calm and in a sickly sweet manner. "SMALL SHOCK! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU DIRT-ARGHHHHHHHHHH" another shock ran through blaines body feeling a thousand times worse than the last one. "You will learn to be a good little sluts like you should be blainey, otherwise you are going to get a lot more of those"

Blaine laid on the floor with his back to the door still hugging himself as silent tears ran down his face. "See i knew you would understand this sort of training, maybe i should train you like i trained my dogs, would you like that blainey. Would you like me to treat you like a little bad puppy? I bet that would get you hard in no time." Kurt giggled. Blaine just lay there, not moving, there was no use in arguing back he couldn't stand another shock..not yet. Blaine laid there on the cold floor wishing it would turn into a black hole and swallow him up, death would be so much nicer that being here. Death would be beautiful compared to what he would have to go through. "well i just stopped by to make sure you were alive and to make sure i could still have the pleasure of using you blainey, im going to go set up for our next session ill see you there beautiful" the square in the door was replaced and the room was once again darker and dingier.

Blaine didn't move, he didn't want to move, he wanted to just die, he couldn't go through anything that happened last time, he started to shake and the tears were running down his face faster than they had been before then the choking sobs returned and Blaine couldn't stop them. He couldn't stop the cries and the scream that escaped him, he didn't want to stop them he wanted every emotion, every feeling out of his he just wanted to be numb, to be zombie like, he didn't want his brain to work he wanted to be zombie like. No feelings, No emotions he wanted to be a Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no clue when i will be uploading again but it will defo not next week sorry im really busy. But to get you over it i wrote a loooooong chapter for you! ENJOY!**

**REMEMBER REVIEW AND COMMENT ITS ALL LOVE PEOPLE ;) 33333**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Blaine didn't bother arguing or even moving when he heard the looks to his door to his room being undone, he didn't even open his eyes when he heard the foot steps enter and come closer to him, he didn't even fight or move when a heavy boot pushed him in the back. Blaine put up no struggle when the chains where placed on his ankles and wrists and didn't even say anything when a very muscled man with a stupid Mohawk picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. He didn't even cry out when the idiot turned too close to the door way and smashed Blaines head on the wooden door frame "Be careful Puck! Master Kurt will kill us if we damage this one, you heard what he said." the voice was soft and caring, Blaine opened his eyes to come look at where the voice had come from, it was from a very tall boy and was well built, he had brown hair and a stupid smile on his face, like a cheerful stupid puppy. "Screw Master Kurt he hasn't been near us since this little punk ass slut turned up, you know IM craving a spanking Finn! And don't say you ain't coz i heard the noise coming out of you in the shower this morning." the boy caring Blaine snapped back. "Yeah ok i miss Master Kurts attention but if this thing turns up damaged then we are gonna be in so much trouble and i need to be in his good books Puck! I need a spanking like a fish needs water! And it's killing me that this slut is getting all Masters attention but we have to be patient Puck" the stupid looking boy was smiling again, Finn his name Blaine had heard from the stupid Mohawk muscles, Puck what sort of stupid name is that? no wonder he has a stupid hair cut.

"Well while you're being patient Finn IM gonna be a good little boy for Master Kurt to make sure i get what i need tonight! I mean three days is like the longest he has ever gone without touching me, or you!" Blaine felt himself start to slip from the boys shoulder but was replaced with a thud. "Seriously dude i want to be good for Master Kurt but if you keep hurting this thing he is gonna leave us longer! Or worse sell us on. And i cant go to anyone else Puck! You know what happened to me before Master Kurt! So don't screw it up!" Finns voice grew rougher as he was talking to puck.

"Ok Ok calm down frankenteen!, Ill be careful from now on." Pucks voice was calm and teasing like. "Good, now hurry up he was meant to be there three minutes ago and it wont be him taking the hits if his late, It will be us". Blaine felt the sickness in his stomach return but kept his eyes close and hoping that being unresponsive would help him though all this.

Blaine was taken to a room that looked allot like the shower block that was in his schools locker room, but this room was allot larger and there were hooks and chains all attached to the tiled walls, Obviously for keeping the person in place. "Put him on the wall, pleases Puck" Kurts voice was calm and soft. "Would you like him face to the wall or butt to the wall Master?" Puck asked, "hmm Let's start off with butt to the wall and go from there shall we boys" Kurt replied. Blaine had his wrists and ankles attacked to hooks on the wall and was left in a star position, Blaine held his eyes closed and chin to his chest looking as if he was unconscious, But he was very much conscious and listening to everything going on. "Thank you Puck and Finn you have been such good boys the last few days while i have been trying to train this little slut." Kurts voice was soft and gentle "I know i have been neglecting you two very much, But to night i promise it will all be worth it, Now on all fours and wait in the corner of the block facing the wall boys, IM going to be a while and may need you to move him a little later, Ok?" kurts voice was still gentle " Yes Master" came the voices of Puck and Finn in sync. Blaine heard the shuffling of the boys on all fours move across the room.

"Now it's your turn Blainey, you have my undying attention for the next few hours" Blaine felt Kurts breathe on his neck rising to his ear as he spoke "My boys are so jealous of you, you should think yourself lucky, i know Puck is very upset i haven't touched him in a few days, IM amazed you made it here in one piece, Puck has a very bad temper unlike his companion Finn, He is very gentle and soft, so what silly, but don't let that fool you Finn is an even bigger cock slut than you and that takes some beating doesn't it Blainey?" Kurts voice was so soft just a little louder than a whisper and the warm breath on Blaines neck and ear was very distracting. "Is Blainey playing dead? Maybe a ittle bitty shock will wake him up?"

"NO please No more shocks Please" Blaine lifted his head but didn't open his eyes, he wasn't ready for the look on Kurts face, Blaine could picture it as if this little episode that escaped Blaine to be somewhat of a little trophy from Kurt. "God you sound amazing when you beg Blaine". Blaine dropped his head again so his chin was on his chest and slowly opened his eyes. Kurt was standing to the right of him playing with Blaines hair just above the back of his neck, Kurt ran a finger over the skin just above Blaines spine. "Wow these little chips can change a person so quickly" Kurts finger was circling a small area of skin where the chip must of been put in. " Ok Blainey i promise i wont use the shock chip in this session" A small smirk growing on Kurts face as he spoke and backed away from Blaine.

In the corner of the Block was a large table, much like the one is the dark room that Blaine had been strapped to and face fucked by Kurt. Blaine looked at the table, It was piled with weird looking devices that were obviously going to be used on him one way or another. On the corner of the table was a pile of wires, it didn't make sense to Blaine why Kurt would want a pile of wires but he was sure he would find out soon enough why he had them. Blaine heard the shuffle of boots and put this head back down so his chin was on his chest again but kept his eyes open. "Now i promise Blainey i will not use the chip and so you believe me i will put the remote on the table, But if you become disrespectful and rude at any point, i will use it. Do you understand me Blainey?" Blaine didn't raise his head or speak he just did a small nod "IM sorry Blaine but i cannot hear you, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Kurts voice was stern and rough. "yes" Blaine spoke small and softly. "YES WHAT BLAINE?" Kurts voice was still strong and angry. Blaine didn't respond he couldn't bring himself to say the words, he didn't want to speak the words it made him feel sick to even think of Kurt as 'Master'. "BLAINE I WILL USE THE REMOTE!" Blaine didn't move he just couldn't force himself to do it. A sharp shooting pain ran through Blaines body but he couldn't move he had to grit his teeth and scream " YES WHAT BLAINE?" Kurt was shouting over Blaines screams the volts still running through Blaines body another scream and the shock grew worse " WE CAN DO THIS UNTIL YOU PASS OUT OR DIE BLAINE. YES WHAT BLAINE?" The voltage grew worse and Blaine couldn't take it much longer "MASTER MASTER FUCK MASTER YES MASTER! PLEASEEEE MASTER" Blaine screamed out and the shock stopped, Blaines head dropped down and all this limps went loose against the restraints and Blaine was breathing rapidly. "Hats better Blaine, I wont use it unless you become disrespectful again. Do you understand now Blaine?" Kurts voice was soft and calm again. "yes master" Blaine whispered back he thought he was going to throw up when he said it, but there was nothing in him to come up.

Kurt placed the small remote on the table and picked up a metal collar which was wide and had a padlock fastener. " I know that bowing the head is a good sign Blaine but i want to see your pretty little face when i get you to cum, because i will get you to cum Blaine if you like it or not" Kurt walked with the collar up to Blaine and put it around his neck it was tight and cold but it held up Blaines head so he couldn't move his head at all, it was like he has a neck brace on but this one was metal. Kurt snapped the padlock on and tried to moves Blaines head to make sure it was on right. "Oh Come now Blainey let me see those beautiful hazel eyes" Tears ran down Blaines cheeks He had held them back long enough he could fight them anymore, Blaine didn't open his eyes he couldn't, he didn't want to have to look at kurts Beautiful face, the face that an angel would of been proud of but that beautiful face was of the person who was doing this to him, had put those things inside him, had forced him to lose his blow job virginity. That beautiful stunning face was of a monster. "O please Blaine open them eyes of yours, I forget how wonderful they are. I don't want to use the remote again Blaine" Blaines eyes fluttered open looking everywhere but in the eyes of the beautiful monster. " there they are, like tiny pools of chocolate".

Kurt walked back over to the table and picked up a weird looking contraption that was black at the handle but had a long red tip, Kurt pushed a button on the tool and a little blue snap came out of the top of it, it was some sort of electronic wand, Blaine really didn't like the look of the tool. Kurts eyes grew are the little blue spark came out the top of the wand and a tiny smirk crept into the corners of his mouth. "Perfect". Kurt walked back over to Blaine with the wand in hand clicking it a few times as Blaine flinched at the noise. "This is a wand Blainey, not very harry potter, but its magic all the same especially on the nipples" Kurt walked right up to Blaine and took Blaines right nipple in his mouth caressing it with his tongue and giving it a little bite as he pulled away from the hard erect nipple. This made Blaine feel twinges in his groin but he had to will them away he couldn't get hard over him, he couldn't he wouldn't let himself get hard! "It works allot better if the nipple is a little wet" And with that the wand was placed on Blaine nipple and a small blue spark left the wand and shot right into Blaines nipple, "ARGH FUCK" Blaine shouted out. "what did i say about language Blainey, No swearing in front of your master other wise i will use the chip!" and another spark hit Blaines other nipple as Kurt spoke. Blaine clenched his mouth together and let the frustrated noise out in this thought. "Much better Blaine, Such a good little puppy today" Blaine could feel Kurts breathe on his ear as he spoke. "Now lets use this magic wand on little slut" Blaine felt his under ware being cut off and then thrown across the room, now completely naked against the tiled wall Kurt was crouched down between his legs but Blaine couldn't move his head down to see what he was doing. "Maybe a few sparks with wake this little fella up" Blaine felt the tip of the wand being moved down his stomach into his belly button and down to his pubic area and then move round to his scrotum, then a click and the spark hit Blaines balls sending a weird feeling of pain through his dick. Blaine clenched his lips and bit his tongue, He wasn't going to give Kurt the satisfaction of more screaming. Kurt moved the wand over Blaines dick a few times up and down "Maybe a little shock for the eye" And then the pain shot down the core of Blaines dick. "MMMM" the only noise that came out of Blaine.

Kurt got back up and walked over to the table placing the wand back down and picking up a wooden bat that looked like a small cricket bat but was thinner, A paddle Blaine thought. "Puck come!" Blaine heard the shuffling in the corner and the muscle boy with the stupid Mohawk came into view, "Finn come" More shuffling and the goofy smiley boy came into view both falling to their knees and head bowed down. "I want his face to the wall i want to make that beautiful ass of his red, Turn him please boys"

"Yes master" the boys answered once again in sync. Both of the raising to their feet and moving towards Blaine as Kurt stood back and watched as they unhooked him then rehooked him facing the wall. "Hats good boys, now back to the corner and wait" Kurt spoke softly some would say lovingly. "yes master" both in sync. "did i say you could walk back to the corner?" kurts voice stern "No Master" both boys shouted back immediately, "All fours back to the corner and you will be punished later for being so careless boys" Kurt smacked both boys on the ass "YES MASTER" both boys shuffled back to the corner and silence feel in the room. Kurt walked towards Blaine smacking the paddle into his hand as he walked, He slowly rubbed the wooden paddle over Blaines bare butt "This ass is going to look so beautiful bright red" SMACK the paddle landed right across both cheeks. "I wouldn't tense Blainey, it only makes the pain worse" Kurt spoke softly into Blaines ear. Silent tears were falling down Blaines face SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK six smacks all over Blaines ass. "Its so beautiful when it glows like this" Kurt ran is cold fingers over both cheeks. Blaine pushed his forehead to the cold wall as the tears spilled out his eyes and down his chin. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK four sharp fast slaps to the bottom of Blaines ass just above the thigh. Kurt walked away from Blaine back to the table laying down the paddle and picking up a thin long wooden cane, swishing it a few times to make sure it was steady and making the smack noise in the air.

Before Blaine knew it Kurt was back behind him rubbing his hot burning ass, and without warning smacked Blaine hard across the middle of his ass cheeks leaving a bright purple mark, "God that is so beautiful" Kurt smacked three more times across Blaines ass. Blain was biting his tongue so hard he could taste blood. "you can scream if you want to Blainey i like a little noise when IM dishing out spanks" Blaine couldn't hold it any longer the burning in his ass was too much the anger inside him building with each touch from this monster the sick feeling growing over his body "FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID FUCKING PSYCHO" Blaine shot out. There was movement in the corner of the room and the Mohawk boy came into view running at Blaine. "DOWN PUCK" the boy stopped mid stride and feel to his knees head bowed down. Blaine could hear the boy breathing he imagined he looked a little like the angry bull in the bugs bunny cartoons he used to watch as a kick, when they were red in the face and smoke coming out of their nose and the blood vessels building in the eyes. "DID I CALL ON YOU PUCK?" Kurt spoke angry and loud. "no master" the voice was quiet but angry. "THEN WHY DID YOU MOVE FROM THE CORNER?" Kurt still shouting "IM sorry master but that BASTARD HAS NO RIGHT TO CALL YOU THAT SIR!" pucks voice growing louder and angrier as he spoke. "THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO RUN OVER HERE LIKE A RAGING BULL PUCKERMAN!" Kurts voice was still angry but getting calmer as he spoke. "IM so sorry master but i don't like him talking to you like that! He doesn't know you and has no right to be disrespectful towards you master." Pucks voice was a lot calmer and the breathing had slowed down. "Puck i can look after myself, you will be severely punished for your little out burst later and to make sure you don't run back over here like a maniac. IM going to use your leash and tie it to the wall. I will not be disrespected by anyone especially you puckerman. Am i clear?" Kurt spoke calmly, "Crystal clear master" Puck spoke back a little smirk on his face. "do not sass me puck otherwise it will be weeks until i allow you to cum again". Blaine heard a chain being picked up and rattled and then the padding of what must of been Puck on all fours moving towards his master. A small click and the chain was being pulled and Puck was padding behind Kurt towards the corner of the room, Then the chain was hooked onto the wall and puck was given a loud hard smack to his thigh and Finn was given a slap and a stern talk about letting Puck run over to a situation that their master was in full control of.

"Now you Blaine, what are we going to do with you, I thought we were finally getting somewhere with you and as soon as i help you a little you turn around and basically spit in my face. I cant have my slaves talk to me like that and defiantly not in front of my perfect boys in the corner, you know if i had not of stopped Puck he would of had you ripped off that wall beating you to a pulp just to defend me". At some point Kurt had returned to the table and got the remote to the chip in Blaines spine. The pain shot through Blaine like lightning "ARGHHHHHH" Blaine couldn't hold back the screams of agony falling from his mouth. The shock lasted what felt like forever but was not even ten seconds. The pain stopped and Blaine feel limp. Kurt placed the remote back on the table with the cane and picked up a voltage box two wires and a see through plug and a bottle of lube. He walked back to the wall where Blaine was and set up for the electro plug. Blaine had no clue what was going on behind him all he could hear was rustling and the sound of things clicking, then the noise of a lid snap shut. Blaine felt Kurt turn grab his still burning ass cheeks and spread them apart, A wet finger was rubbing the rim of Blaines hole, Blaines cock starting to twitch Blaine tried willing the growing erection away but Kurts finger was pushing gently at Blaines entrance and pulling back so slowly. By the time Kurt had the one finger in Blaine had a semi. And by the time Kurt got three fingers in Blaine was leaking pre-cum and shaking against the wall. "Don't get too excited just yet Blainey, i got a little surprise for you" Kurt waved the plug in front of Blaines face so he could see it. "This isn't just any plug you see Blainey, This little plug is electric and once its inside it will feel like having the wand in that tight little hole and with the crafty little volt box i have, I will be able to choose if i want to be nice or nasty to you today". prepared and ready Blaines hard cock was begging to be touched. Blaine hated himself for being so horny for this psycho monster of a man. But he was so beautiful, his voice sounded like angels singing his hair always looked amazing and Blaine had to admit Kurts dick did taste pretty good. Blaine banged his head against the wall to stop the stupid thoughts he was having towards this monster, He didn't want to have feeling for him he didn't want to feel anything, he just wanted to be nothing, why did his body have to betray him like this. The one thing Blaine still thought he had control over even turned against him. Before Blaine could process anything else the plug was being pushed into him it was allot bigger than the ones from the other day and even though he had been prepared it still hurt a lot. Kurt pushed the plug fully in and turned to get the volt box, Kurt was fed up with being disrespected by Blaine and was going to make sure he suffered today.

Kurt turned the knobs on the box till they were all full way and placed the box back on the floor and went to the table to get a ball gag, Screams were coming from Blaine already and Kurt was not in a rush to take the plug out anytime soon and he couldn't put up with all that noise for long. Looking over the gadgets and tools on the table Kurt went for the ball gag but saw the cock gag instead, that should keep him quiet for a little while Kurt thought to himself. Blaine was screaming when Kurt returned to him and Placed the cock gag in his mouth and the sound soon got quieter but Blaine was choking against the cock gag. "if you relax it wont chock you Blaine. Just relax and take it you cock hungry slut" Kurt forced the cock gag back into Blaines mouth and the noise stopped, Kurt watched as Blaine started to relax against the gag and the tears fall down his face. Kurt had never felt this way towards the slaves he trained before. Puck and Finn had been purchased and pre-trained he loved them both a lot but there was something about this boy that Kurt didn't understand. Kurt had been attached to him the moment he was brought in on the stretcher and demanded he be the one to train him.

Blaine relaxed against the gag but the pain in his hole was so strong and making his dick twitch so much. He hated it he wanted to stop everything just give up. He had left his room with the decision to not do anything but he had done everything he didn't want to, everything had turned against him. He might as well turn against him self at this point. Blaine now had a plastic cock shoved half way down his throat and an electric plug pulsing in his hole. Kurt returned to the box and turned down the voltage, he still wanted Blaine to feel a little sting but not be too sore to do want he wanted next to him. "PUCK, FINN COME" Kurt shouted across the room and only Finn came trotting over like a happy dog, "you were meant to untie Puck you know Finn" Kurt gave Finn a forgiving smile, Kurt walked over to the corner and hooked Puck from the wall and walked him across the room back to where Finn was kneeling. "Please boys turn him around so he is facing this way and attach the spread bar to his ankles and attach the dick stick to it please." Both boys flew in to action Finn sorting out the spread bar while Puck was maybe being a little heavy handed with Blaine as he turned him around and held him still as Finn placed the bar and dick sick between Blaines legs. Puck hooked him back up to the wall and both boys feel to their knees waiting for the next order from their master. Kurt walked slowly over to Blaine, "you see Blaine these boys respect me and one day you will to, You can fight it all you want it will happen one day" Blaine stared at the cling not being able to say anything or do anything he just wanted to ignore Kurt. "Look at me when i am talking to you Blaine" Blaine couldn't stop himself his eyes found Kurts and the green and blue and grey in his eyes were mesmerizing. They both held eye contact not wanting to be the first one to look away, finally Blaine blink and Kurt saw that as a win. Unable to protest Blaine just looked away. "Thank you boys back to the corner and Finn will you be a good boy and hook Puckerman back up to the wall like before please" Kurt stroked Finns cheek and laid a kiss on his lips "Of course master, anything for you master" Finns voice was small and breathless.

Kurt walked over to the table and picked up a small metal bucket full of wooden clothe pegs. Kurt made short work of filling Blaines body full of clothes pegs they stung at first but soon became numb only the ones on Blaines nipples and the ones on the side of his growing erection really bothered him. "That looks so pretty" Kurt placed the bucket on the floor and walked back over to the table and picked up a crop with a large leather square on the end of it. Turning the volt box up a little bit so Blaine was feeling the sparks again and the pre-cum was oozing from the tip of his penis. Kurt rubbed the crop over Blaines body gently around the pegs "This is properly going to hurt" and then Kurt was hitting the crop against the pegs and they were flying off, leaving only the ones on his nipples and cock Kurt twisted the ones on Blaines nipples and pulled them off with his hands and started pinching and rubbing the nipples. It was a weird sensation, so much pain but Kurt was playing with his nipples and it was driving Blaine crazy. Kurt yanked all six of the pegs that were on Blaines penis off and jerked him a few times. " Hows that Blaine? Good isn't it!" Kurt let go of Blaines dick and stepped back to admire his work. Kurt then turned off and removed the electro plug and placed the dick stick that was on the bar spreader into Blaines hole. Blaine let out a small sigh from the relief of the Electro plug being removed but was not happy that an even bigger rubber dick had been shoved into his ass.

"You feeling full aren't you Blaine cock in both holes" Kurt turned a switch at the bottom of the rubber dick and it started to vibrate not enough to push him over but just enough to keep him hard. "i love me some good vibrations" Kurt let out a little giggle and took the gag out of Blaines mouth and replaced it with a simple ball gag. Kurt placed a cock ring around the base of Blaine "I don't want you to cum yet" Blaine let out a moan against the gag. "Now lets see what this baby can do shall we Blainey" Kurt turned the vibrations up to full and Blaine swore he was going to climax but he couldn't. The burning in the pit of his stomach was like a volcano trying to erupt but couldn't. Kurt walked away from Blaine and wondered back with a hose in hand. "I think someone needs to cool off" Kurt turned the hose on full and freezing water rushed over Blaine straight into his face and down to his erection. The water shut off and Kurt dropped the hose. "feeling cooler i hope now Blainey" Kurt picked up the electro wand from the table and walk slowly over the Blaine clicking it a few times. Snapping Blaine a few times in the stomach and twice on the tip of his cock Blaine let out a gaged scream. Kurt wondered back over to the table and picked up a cattle prod. "Now this Blaine is normally used on large animals, but seeing as you have been rude and unco-operative today IM gonna use this" Kurt pushed the bottom and a large blue volt snapped between the two metal prongs on the end of the prod.

Kurt shocked Blaines scrotum and the space between his sack and hole. The pain was so bad it felt like Kurt had burned off his balls. Kurt soon got bored of the prod and returned it to the table. The cock in Blaines ass was still vibrating but he couldn't cum he just wanted to cum and get it over with but with the ring on the base he wasn't going to cum. "Well i think that's enough for today Blainey. I have two boys to take care of and IM bored of you" Kurt walked over to Blaine and shut off the cock in his ass and removed it. "But i will leave the ring on and use this" Kurt waved a plastic chastity. "Just to make sure you don't touch yourself or anything" Kurt smiled and placed the device on Blaine and padlocked it shut. Kurt walked over to the table and picked up an empty syringe and a bottle of clear liquid, Kurt filled the syringe with the liquid and tapped it a few times to get the air bubbles out. "This is going to sting" Kurt smiled and plunged the needle into Blaines arm. A few deep breathes and everything went black.

Kurt threw the syringe away and took off the metal collar from around Blaines neck and Removed the ball gag. "Boys come...And Finn don't forget to unhook Puck" A little shuffling in the corner and both boys came running into view. "Please take him back to his room. And be careful, Finn i want you to carry Blaine back and Puck you make sure the doors are open" Finn rose from his knees and unhooked Blaine and threw him over his shoulder, Puck sat and waited for Finn. "I have not forgotten about your little out burst Puck and you will be punished later, and i will be asking Finn if you hurt Blaine in anyway while i was not there. So make sure your a good little boy for me" Kurt stroked his Mohawk and kissed him deeply on the lips. "NOW GO" Both boys left took an unconscious Blaine back to his room. Slinging him down on the bed Finn placed the thin blanked over Blaine and tired his ankles and wrists to the bed. "God your such a suck up Finn!" Puck said to Finn playing around. "Your jealous because IM going to be treated like a prince tonight and your gonna be in the corner not getting any" Finn shoved Puck and the play fight broke out in the hall way out side Blaines room. Kurt was walking down the hall towards the room, "BOYS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! NO PLAY FIGHTING IN THE HALLS!" Puck and Finn jumped at their masters voice and feel to their knees. "And you didn't lock Blaines door either! Really boys this has got to stop" Kurt spoke calmly. "Sorry Master" synced voices replied. Kurt turned to look Blaines door and sneaked a peek at him. The boy was on his back ankles and wrists tied to the bed, his chest riding and falling slowly. "Sweet dreams Blaine" Kurt whispered as the door shut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Because im such a nice person and my day wasn't busy as my friend cancelled on me...i decided to write you beautiful people another chapter ;) **

**Again im sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes...im using microsoft notepad thats how old my laptop is people! And im dyslexic and use an online spell checker to make sure its possible for people to read.**

**Anyways...Thaks everyone for reading! YOU'RE ALL AMAZING! **

**please remember to comment and review its all love to me 3333333**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six<strong>

Blaine awoke in the tiny dingy room, his head was spinning and his mouth was dry. Turning his head he saw that his wrists were tied to the metal frame of the small bed. Trying to move his legs but finding they were also tied to the bed, shifting his body around he felt the plastic of the chastity device around his hard dick and the base still being squeezed by the cock ring not giving him any relief. Blaine started to wriggle his body to try and get a what ever relief he could to get rid of the pain that was building in his stomach from the erection he still had. He didn't know how long he had been out cold but he knew he hadn't eaten anything in the last few days or how ever long he had been at this place.

Blaine heard shuffling at the door and the little square was removed and the light came blazing into the dingy room, "Morning, sleeping beauty!" Blaine didn't recognize the voice. Being unable to move and see who it was Blaine felt unnerved. Blaine heard the keys and the door unlock, clip clop of foot steps crossed the room and Blaine came face to face with very pretty girl, you could tell she didn't take any crap from anyone with the way she moved and the way she held herself, she gave off the feeling of power and intimidated Blaine a little. "So your the boy who has Hummel all in a twist?, Your nothing special so you much be amazing in bed" the girl let out a little laugh. Well it says on the board outside your room that you haven't eaten in a few days and Dalton cant have one of its slaves dying of starvation otherwise there would be an inspection or we could just dispose of you i suppose, The girl had an evil grin on her face walking round to the end of the small bed so she came into full view of Blaine. The girl was tall but she was wearing heels Blaine could tell by the noise they had made when she walked into the room, She had long dark hair that was pulled into a tight pony tail, she had beautiful bone structure and big dark eyes, and perfect white teeth. the women was beautiful she could of easily been in one of the fashion magazines Blaine used to have to hide in his room, most boys his age would of been hiding playboy from their parents but Blaine hid his vogue like it was hot gay porn.

The women held a riding crop in her hand and was playing with it while she looked over Blaine. "I would love to know why Hummel is in such a twist over you? He can not shut up about the new slave he is training and i want to know why?" The women grabbed the thin blanket that was covering Blaine and pulled it off, Blaine was all but naked except for the chastity and cock ring. "Hummel is such a spoil sport! Ill never be able to fuck you with that thing on!" the women looked frustrated and angry. Silence feel in the room as Blaine heard boots making their way down the hall way outside his door. "SANTANA! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY SLAVE!" Kurt was at the door and looked mad. "Calm your tits Hummel, i just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. And i couldn't do anything because you have him under lock and key...Literally!" the girl snapped back and started to walk towards the door. Kurt stood his ground as the girl passed him in the doorway and left the room.

"She is such a slut!...she already has 4 slaves and they are all girls why the hell would she want a ride on you!" Kurt was red in the face and looked very frustrated. He walked towards Blaine and started to untie him from the bedfirst untying his ankles and tying them both together so he could shuffle, but not really make a run for it. Kurt then untied his wrist and held it tight so Blaine didn't try and punch him or something, Blaine didn't make eye contact with Kurt while he was man handling him. Blaine soon had his wrist tied together and behind his back and the rope wrapped around his body so Kurt could lead him on it. Blaine was pulled up from the bed and wriggled a little to make sure the ropes were tight and he wasn't going to make a break for it anytime soon, "Time to show you off i think" Kurt said with a wink.

Kurt lead Blaine out of the room and locked the door behind them, Blaine noticed Kurt also holding a leather riding crop, Blaine stood his ground as they were outside the room in the hall way and didn't move when Kurt lead on, Kurt tugged the rope and gave Blaine a angry look. "Move Blaine other wise i will use this!" Kurt waved the crop around. Blaine didn't hold eye contact and didn't respond to Kurt he just stood there. Kurt walked slowly back to Blaine and stood behind him "Are you going to move Blaine?" Kurt whispered into his ear. Blaine didn't respond and just kept looking up not making eye contact with anything and just staring at the cling.

WHIP a loud crack echoed down the empty wooden covered hall, Blaine didn't even flinch at the blow, he just stood there like a statue not responding. "Blaine i will ask you once more and then I'm going to use the electro chip." Kurt spoke louder and Blaine may have flinched a little at the thought of getting another shock like yesterday. "Now are you going to be a good boy Blaine and walk or am i going to have to just electric chip you and have you put back in your room until you learn that you are to walk when you are asked to. And i promise we haven't even been half way on this remote yet, so all the stuff that happened yesterday is nothing compared to the pain i will lay on you, Do you understand me Blainey?" Kurts voice was stern and glum sounding very happy with himself as he ended the sentence. "Lets try this again" Kurt walked in front of Blaine and pulled the rope, Blaine really didn't want to move but he really didn't want a pain that was going to really hurt and he was so hungry he wouldn't be able to deal with it. So shuffling on behind Kurt, Blaine followed but kept his head high, he wasn't going to show any sign of submission even if he was being forced to walk.

Kurt lead Blaine down a few wooden halls but they all looked the same and every door they came to was locked under fingerprint recognition devices. Great this place took security seriously that was going to be a pain in the ass to get through Blaine thought to himself as he was lead out to a high fenced green. The air was so refreshing to Blaine and he couldn't help but smile when he was on the grass and the sun was out and the air smelt so good! He never ever noticed these small thing when he was at home but now these where the small things that he really wanted to appreciate and cherish. Kurt lead Blaine on to the grass and sat on the blanket that was out in the middle of the green "I noticed on the board outside your room that you haven't eaten anything since you been here. So i thought you might enjoy a picnic" Kurts voice was small and shy as he finished speaking. Blaine didn't respond he really didn't want to be having a picnic with this man. Even if he was being nice to him at the moment he was still the man who did all them terrible things to him.

Blaine kept staring at the sky as Kurt tugged on the rope hard "I asked you a question Blaine and i want you to answer" Kurts voice wasn't so much shy now it was very demanding. Blaine still didn't respond or make eye contact with Kurt. "FINE" Kurt got up and dragged Blaine behind him, Kurt was walking really fast and Blaine was struggling to keep up and kept tripping over his feet and falling on his face, but Kurt didn't stop and just dragged him on until they got to the stairs leading back into the building that looked like a mansion and not like the prison Blaine had pictured in his head, It looked like a big private school. Kurt stopped at the bottom of the stairs and let Blaine get to his feet and then took the steps two at a time so Blaine was still having trouble walking behind. Kurt lead Blaine into a massive room which looked a lot like a prison cafeteria with circle tables spotted all around the room and men and women walking round the room in silent while slaves sat and ate in silence. The people circling the room look really scary and intimidating and were all dressed in black and a lot of leather and all had whip and paddles of some kind in their hands playing with them keeping close eyes on the slave eating. Blaine was palled to a table that was empty and his ankles were hooked up to the bench which was nailed to the floor and this wrists were released from behind his back but the roped placed around his waist and tied to the bench so he wouldn't be able to get up. Kurt pushed Blaines head down as he walked away from him and left him sitting there.

The smell in the room wasn't pleasant like most cafeterias were, but it had a smell of stale bread and smelt a little like trash cans. Kurt returned with a bowl of grey looking liquid that had a few floating veg in it and a small piece of bread and jug of water. He placed the tray in front of Blaine and sat on the opposite side of the table. "I would enjoy that if i were you Blaine i don't know when ill be feeding you again...After the attitude you had today your lucky I'm even giving you that" Blaine didn't make eye contact with Kurt and just stared eating as quickly as he could, He thought maybe Kurt would get mean and try and take it away from him if he took too long at eating it. The grey liquid stuff was terrible it has hardly any flavor and smelt like old gym socks, But he was so hungry he just drunk it down and shoved the small hard piece of bread into his mouth and threw the jug of water down his neck at break neck speed. "Wow some ones a little greedy monster" Blaine didn't say anything just gave Kurt a dirty look as if he was crap on his shoe. Kurt got up from the bench and untied Blaine from the bench, Blaine didn't remember that his ankles had been attached to the bench as well and as soon as Kurt had untied his waist, He punched Kurt straight in the face, Kurt feel back to the ground and Blaine tried to make a run for it but failed and feel over the metal bench and landed flat on his face. Four men and women were surrounding Blaine and Kurt and the men were helping Kurt to his feet while the women were beating Blaine with the paddles and Crops and kicking him a few times for good measure. Blaine had the air knocked out of him with a single doc martin to the stomach and he couldn't move. There was another man on top of him tying his wrist behind his back and pulling off the floor. Kurt was on the bench being worried over by all the men and women making sure he was ok. Blaine was dragged to where Kurt was and pushed down to his knees by the big man holding him "What do you want us to do with him Master Hummel?" The big man spoke. "Take him to the first floor torture room, tie him to the wall and make sure its uncomfortable" Kurt looked down at Blaine and took hold of his chin "Your really going to regret that, You dirty little cunt" Kurt slapped Blaine hard across the face and he was dragged off by the men to the torture room.

Blaine was dragged down two sets of stairs and walked down a dirty dark cold hallway which was obviously under the mansion. A man came out from around the corner and unlocked a massive door to a dark room which Blaine was dragged into, The room was dark and poorly lit with candles here and there, this place really did look like a torture chamber. Blaine was dragged over to a table which was full of weird contraptions, Blaine was forced to his knees with a blow to the stomach and a metal mouth gag was placed in his mouth and a dog hood/mask which was made of leather was placed on his head. Blaine couldn't see a thing, He was picked up and dragged over the a cold stone wall and tied to the wall by his ankles and wrists by heavy chains and padlocks. The men gave a helpless and blind Blaine a few slaps and punches for good measure and left the room. Leaving a naked and very cold Blaine tied to the wall with a weird leather mask that looked like a dog on, Blaine couldn't see anything, He heard the door open and then close again and be locked. Foot steps made their way up to Blaine and then He spoke "You really shouldn't of done that Blaine, I'm going to take a lot of pleasure in doing this".


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is a tiny chapter to finish off the last chapter...i am away from home at the moment and wont be back for another 2 weeks**

**but i wanted to atleast give you guys something! i am writing the next chapter and really hope to have it up in the next few days and then i dont know when the next update will be. Chapter 8 will also be alot bigger than this chapter and we will start to open up the back stories of the characters :D**

**Thank you all so much for reading and following this story! i love you all **

**Remember to comment and review xxxxx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The leather blindfold on the mask was removed and Blaine came face to face with Kurt. Kurt's eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying; Blaine was pleased that he may have hurt this monster so much that he brought him to tears. The amount of tears Blaine had cried over the past week or so were enough for 10 people in a life time. Kurt deserved to cry to feel a little pain that was caused by Blaine, Blaine only wished he would have maybe hurt him more.

"I see my men choose the Dog make for you, personally I would of gone with the pig...a disgusting and dirty creature...much like yourself, you diseased ridden slut." Kurt spoke filled with hatred and spite as he made his way across the room to the table. Kurt picked up a small metal bar with four cuffs on.

Walking over to Blaine, Kurt attached the two cuffs on the end to each of his ankles and then walked to the door; Kurt opened the wooden door and was gone only a few seconds and returned with four well built men. "Move him to the floor and attached the other cuffs to his wrists please, and then i want him on the table on all fours and i don't want him to be able to move. Do you understand?" the men all responded and set to work on moving Blaine.

Blaine was removed from the wall and held tight until his wrists where attached to the bar around his ankles, leaving him exposed and vulnerable to anyone and everything. He was then picked up and thrown onto the wooden table and strapped down to the table. Blaine struggled to move but the men made sure they did their job right, so Kurt wouldn't end up getting another smack from Blaine. Blaine had hid face to the table and the collar of the dog mask attached to a hook on the table so he could not raise his head and the metal spreader bar had been chained to the table.

The men left after that and Kurt walked up behind Blaine and rubbed his bare ass "I have been too kind the past few days, everyone was saying so but i knew you needed to be treated nicely shall we say, and I even left it over a week before even touching you, yes you were unconscious for all of it but I still gave you that Blaine. I even reframed from taking your virginity by only using dildos and plugs, but today you showed me and everyone here that I have been far too easy on you and i now have to make sure that you remember who is in charge Blaine."

Blaine let out a small whimper when Kurt had said he had left him for a week, Blaine only thought he had been here a few days a week tops but he had been here at least 2 weeks. A hard slap to each ass cheek and Blaine felt Kurt spread his cheeks and shoved 3 fingers in to his unlubed and un-stretched ass. Kurt dug his fingers in and out twice as Blaine bleed from his hole and let out cries and screams. Kurt removed his fingers and shoved his erect dick in to the bleeding mess, pushing right in feeling Blaine try and clench as he did but pushing harder and harder as the boy screamed and begged him to stop.

Blaine felt the Blood as Kurt pushed in his fingers and scrapped them out a few times, Blaine could do nothing to stop him he just had to lay there and take it. Blaine was screaming and crying by the time Kurt had finished with his fingers and shoved his full length into Blaine, Blaine tried to clench and push Kurt out, He didn't want this Kurt could of done anything but this was going to live with Blaine until the day he died, nothing was going to erase this memory of being raped by this monster.

Kurt didn't think anything of doing this to people, it's what he did, it was a part of him, he had no feeling of how this could affect people, when he got into master Kurt mode he never felt anything, his mind was blank and his body took control of what needed to be done. Kurt felt the burning in his stomach as he came and the dizziness of the orgasm take over, throwing his dead back and Cumming hard inside of Blaine.

Blaine felt the Burning in his stomach as his dick began to respond to what Kurt was doing to him, the plastic of the device around him kept his dick from growing and the ring around the base of his dick kept him from relief. Blaine felt the heat from Kurt's cum erupt in his throbbing ass. Kurt slumped over Blaine and breathed heavy as he came down from his orgasm. Blaine laid there silent, his throat hurt from the screaming and begging Kurt to stop and get off him, His eyes stung from the tears that were still running down his face and making a small puddle in the bottom of the leather mask.

Kurt pulled out of Blaine and zipped himself up, Slapped Blaine on the ass and left the room. Blaine was left restrained to the table masked and sobbing, mentally and now physically broken.


	8. Chapter 8

**Took a few days and intense music to get this chapter written. i really should of planned it better...sorry if its crappy i really am trying my best, **

**Thank you so much to everyone that has read this story so far you are all amazing! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE ME FEED BACK FOR THIS CHAPTER IM GONNA NEED IT FOR THE FUTURE OF THE STORY :D **

**and reviews and comments are all love so be kind ;) xoxoxoxox**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

It wasn't until Kurt was back to his room out of sight and out of ear shot from anyone that his brain finally came back to function and Kurt let the tears run from his eyes, He always felt guilty after doing that to someone but Blaine had been a whole new level of emotional hurt. Kurt feel on to his bed and cried in to his pillow, he couldn't understand the feeling he had towards Blaine he never felt this way about anyone, especially not a new slave that was brought to Dalton, He had never felt this way about Puck of Finn, but bother had been previously owned and somewhat trained Kurt didn't need to take their virginity from them. Kurt had taken boys virginities before but he never felt like this after. He sometimes felt a little guilty but never been brought to tears by the thought of what he had done.

Kurt didn't know how long he was crying for but he eventually must have cried himself to sleep, he woke with red sore eyes and his pillow was still damp. He looked at the small clock on the table beside his bed, the red digits reading 3.42 AM. Kurt got up from the bed and headed to the bath room wanting to wash off the feeling of guilt and to try and get his head together before he had to go out, back to Dalton, back to training Blaine and back to being Master Kurt having no heart, no feelings, and no emotion. Kurt quickly undressed and threw the clothes into the laundry basket which Finn or Puck would do tomorrow. Moving into the 2 person shower and letting the hot water wash away any feeling of what he did to Blaine. Kurt's mind started to wonder and he thought about how he had paid no attention to Finn or Puck in the last few days and how he has been spending too much time and effort on Blaine when his own slaves had been so good and got nothing in return.

Kurt quickly scrubbed himself down with a sponge and washed his hair and applied the conditioner. Turning the water off and climbing out of the shower and pulling a towel on, he walked out of the bathroom and down to the kitchen he needed a nice herbal tea to try and get rid of the feeling in his stomach. Wondering into the kitchen Kurt spotted a snoring Finn in the corner of the room curled up like a dog next to the radiator and a large blanket covering him, Kurt smiled to himself how cute his boy was when he slept and the small bit of drawl on the side of his lips looked so cute. Kurt walked over and put the kettle on and pulled a cup from the cupboard and a green tea teabag from the pot and then walked over to a sleeping Finn and gently stroked his hair as he watched him sleep.

Kurt made his tea and moved into the living room where he was greeted with a half naked Puck on his knees with a huge grin on his face. Kurt giggled to himself at the sight of the half hard boy sitting there waiting for his master being so good. Kurt sat down on the large sofa and patted the seat next to him, Puck didn't have to be told, He leaped onto the seat next to Kurt and laid his head on Kurt's lap. "You have been so good this past few weeks Puck, I know I have been so busy and spending a lot of my time with Blaine and not enough time with you or Finn." Puck moaned at the sound of Blaine's name. "I know you don't like him Puckerman but I have to do this, I did it with you and Finn, Maybe not to such extent, but I still had to spend time with both of you and train you to how I wanted you to be, And now I'm so lucky to have both of you beautiful boys, both mine, both sweet and caring and both perfect" Puck smiled as his Master spoke the kind words about him and Finn.

"We are lucky to have you Sir, You know that I was treated badly by my past Masters, but you saved me Sir and I can never ever explain how much that means to me and how much I trust you and how much I love you Sir" "And I know Finn feels exactly the same, He loves you just as much Sir if not more" Puck didn't move as he spoke and Kurt was glad because he had started to get watery eyes as the boy spoke.

**PUCK**

Kurt had brought Puck from a market about 4 years ago now, He wasn't the person he is now, and Puck was a tiny skinny boy with long shaggy hair and a broken look in his eyes. Kurt hadn't gone to the market to buy anyone but when he saw this boy standing there looking so broken and sad Kurt couldn't leave without him, something inside of him told him to save this boy, to help him, to give him a chance.

Puck was born into the slave trade, his mother was a slave and her master had got her pregnant and when she had Puck he was sold to a school like Dalton but was for younger children, to be taught to be a slave. Puck was taught from day one that he was nothing in this world, he was here to serve in anyway his master wanted him to. Puck went through 16 years of harsh training until he came of age and was able to be sold.

Pucks first owners were a family, he was intentionally sold to be a house servant, to clean and wait on the family. From day one of being with the family Puck was treated badly he was constantly beaten, used as a toilet, used as a sex slave and hardly ever fed. Puck was with the family for 6 months, it was when the husband found out that the wife was enjoying Puck too much and decided to get rid of him to save his marriage and family, Puck was beaten senseless and sold cheap to his next owner.

In the 6 months Puck was with his first family he had never been treated this badly, he had been brought up in a slaves home and been trained to be a slave but something in Puck always knew that there was more he knew he would always be a slave but he knew that this wasn't the way he was meant to be treated. Puck was sold and brought 8 more times until he found himself in the slave auction where he first met Master Kurt.

Puck was a totally different person when he met Kurt he was scrawny and dirty useless and used up, he was unwanted and that's why he had ended up at this market. Puck was sold cheap because of how used he was and when he first laid eyes on his new master he just thought he would be like the rest of them, and treat him like crap and then sell him on. It wasn't until Kurt got Puck home and cleaned him up, cut his hair and fed him that he knew Kurt was going to be different. Kurt still had to train Puck to how he wanted him but he was much gentler than what Puck had been through and when Puck told Kurt that he wanted to have a Mohawk and pump iron to get some guns he was pleased when Kurt agreed to it and excited when Kurt came home with weights and muscle building vitamins.

Puck had been with Kurt for 6 months when he became the Puck that he is today, He pumped iron every day, ate three or four times a day and Kurt told him that he was to wash daily, twice if he decided to work out during the day. When Kurt had owned Puck for 9months Puck had totally given in to Kurt he gave everything to him, Puck knew Kurt would look after him and never treat him the way he was before. He trusted Kurt with his life and would do anything to protect Kurt. He had totally fallen for his Master and lived to serve him in any way he could.

Puck was jealous when Finn came into the picture; he hated him for taking his master away from him for getting attention from him. It took 2 months for Puck to even talk to Finn and he soon realised that Finn had been through some serious stuff and Finn and Puck soon became brothers and Puck was happy that he shared a love for Kurt with someone else. Even if he had to share him every now and then Finn was good for him, Finn helped Puck with anything he could and always looked out for him around the other slaves.

**FINN**

Finn had been sent to William McKinley School for slaves when his mother died is a terrible car accident when he was 12 instead of the government putting Finn into care like other children he was sent to WMS because of having a record for theft of a motor vehicle and hitting a mail man at the age of 10. Finn was lucky that he wasn't taken in then but his mother had fought for him and somehow kept him from the law. It wasn't until Finn had no one left his dad had died when he was just a baby and now his mom was gone and he had the file against him the judge ruled Finn a lost cause and sent him to be trained to be a slave.

Finn doesn't remember arriving at WMS he doesn't remember leaving the court house, one minute he was in the court room the next thing he woke up tied to a bed in a dark room with nothing on except a hospital like gown. The next thing Finn remembers is waking up tied to a wall with a masked man standing in front of him. The man was looking over a brown file that Finn figured was his file and held all the information of his short life.

Finn was trained at WMS until he was 16 and sold to an older woman and used as a sex toy for 18 months, then sold on to a man and used as a hole to fuck by his owner and raped by all his owners friends, never allowed to wear clothes, constantly beaten and tortured by anyone that paid a few bucks to get a quick frill in any way they pleased.

Kurt found Finn when he was 19 and nothing but a lifeless bloody mess. Kurt paid Finns owner only $50 for him and taken him home. He nursed Finn back to health and set strict rules for him to follow, everyday rules such as get out of bed at 8AM and no later, make sure you have a breakfast and shower before starting house chores. Kurt had to be so strict with Finn because of the lack of communication that he got from him, It took Finn three weeks to say one word to Kurt it took even longer for Finn to make eye contact and not to flinch every time Kurt raised his hand around him.

Kurt felt for this poor boy and spent a lot of time with him and training him to basically look after himself. Kurt could tell that Puck was not happy about all the time and attention he was giving Finn but he figured he would soon come round to the sappy boys charms. It took a while but Puck finally started to talk to Finn and once they started there was no stopping them. Puck and Finn soon became brothers and Finn soon realised what Kurt had done for him and for Puck. Finn fell for his Master a lot quicker when he started to communicate with Puck. They would share stories of how they were before Kurt and how lucky they were to be saved by this boy.

Finn gave himself to Kurt willingly and was happy when Kurt told him that he would always take care of him and Puck, They where his special boys and would always be looked after properly. Finn was more than happy to do whatever he could for Kurt and Puck; as long as he got to stay with them he would do anything.

**MASTER KURT**

Kurt was a normal kid, he lived with his mom who was a devoted mother and caring wife and his dad who owned his own garage and always worked hard to make sure his family wouldn't want for anything. Kurt knew he was different when he was younger he was teased a lot at school but never took crap from the bullies and always put them in their place, if it be by quick snarky come backs or a slap here and there.

When Kurt was 9 his mother died of cancer it affected Kurt badly and his father. Kurt became a lot more dark and hated the world for taking away the one women he would every truly love. When Kurt started high school he changed his whole image and took crap from no one and made sure everyone was in line even the teachers wouldn't bother to argue back when Kurt started to upset the class or become rude towards them or another student. Kurt gave off the feeling of power and everyone around him felt it, he always dressed smartly and his hair was always perfect and not a spot in sight of his beautiful pale face his eyes where hypnotising small pools of blue with green and grey. He was truly stunning and Kurt knew it.

When Kurt left school he walked away with not the best grades and a bad report he had no idea at what he wanted to do with his life, he didn't want to take over the garage and he certainly didn't want to stay in this crappy place much longer. He heard about Dalton from a girl he went to school with, she was always pretty bad ass and Kurt had always admired the way she held herself and the way she never took crap from boys of girls. Santana had always admired Kurt for the same reasons and when they left school Santana knew exactly what she wanted and how she was going to get it, she knew she wanted to be a Mistress at Dalton and she knew Kurt would make an amazing Master.

It only took a cup of coffee and a small chat with Kurt to get him on board for the job and within the next month both Kurt and Santana started training to be Doms. They both took to it like fishes to water and soon became the best in their classes and top of their field. Once they had graduated from their classes with amazing grades and honours from all their trainers they soon got the jobs of Master and Mistress at Dalton.

Kurt learned a lot at training to be a dom, he learned that you have to treat the slaves with some sort of respect, yes he will have to train people that have been sent to this school to learn how to be slaves but he knew he couldn't just slap them around, he knew that he would have to take certain measures with each slave, each slave would be different and he would have to figure out the best way of how to get them to do what he wanted them to.

Kurt may of had a hard shell but he always had his soft side and that was shown with Puck and Finn he had taken both boys in and taught them how to be the men they were today, He had shown respect and shown them both how a slave should be treated, that not every Master out there is going to treat them like they had been treated in the past. Kurt had been a cold hearted bastard in the past after his mother died, but Puck and Finn had brought out the best in him just like he had brought out the best in them.

There is a lot more to Kurt's past that no one knew about, he never wanted to share too much detail about himself, there were things about him that his father didn't even know. This is where all the dark shadows hid, where the Kurt that took over when he raped Blaine had come from where the emotionless soulless Master that took over when Kurt had to do things that he couldn't cope with.

Kurt often wondered if he suffered from multiple personality disorder, but he always remembered what he did but it was as if he was having an outer body experience. As if he was standing in the corner of the room watching his body do things to these people, as if he had no control, he would cry and scream at his body but it never responded, it just carried on dealing out pain and taking away everything from people.

Kurt learnt to deal with the guilt and break downs after dominating/training boys. It took a while but the more he did it the more it became easier and Kurt gave himself fully to being a Master and dealing out this pain and pleasure to the boys. He even began to enjoy it; he still had a hard time after taking someone's virginity with force but it became easier after every time.

But taking Blaine's had opened all the old pains and guilt that he had dealt with in the past. The guilt came back with force. But Kurt had to pull himself together and put his Master mask on and teach Blaine how to be a good slave, He may hate him now but he will come around the slaves always did. And Blaine would be no different Blaine will learn to be a slave and sold on, Blaine was a nothing now after the contract was signed and Blaine was brought into Dalton and assigned a Master he was an object, and you're not meant to care this much about an object.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I have taken sooooo long to upload the next chapter...it's been a very busy few weeks...THANK YOU EVERYONE who has read this lil fic and leave reviews and everyone who message me and follow this story. It means so much to me and you are all amazing...well here is a little chapter of Blaine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine<strong>

Blaine laid face down to the table, it felt like he had been there forever, his throat was sore and he was still crying and occasionally sobbing into the mask, his brain going over everything that had just happened. He felt the trickle of liquid coming from his throbbing soar hole and didn't know if it was that sick cunts cum or the blood from the torn mess.

Blaine had thought many times about the way he would lose his virginity, with someone that he loved and trusted and someone who he wanted to share the most precious thing he could give to someone, he had heard from boys but mostly girls, that they regretted who they had lost their V to and how they wished they had waited a little longer for the right person. Blaine was always determined not to throw his away; he would wait for the right person. He wouldn't just be a quick fuck in a bathroom; He wanted it to be perfect.

Blaine heard the sound of the wooden door open but he didn't move, didn't even attempt to make a sound. He felt broken, it wasn't until this moment that he actually felt ruined, it all hit him as soon as that bastard had left the room, and this was to be his life now. He was a nothing and would never be anything, all the hopes and dreams he had at Dalton and home meant nothing now, he would never ever come close to being what he wanted to be when he was a boy and dreamed of being an actor on stage or a singer in a band or a power ranger, they seemed so far away now, they would always just be dreams.

Men came into the room and started to untie Blaine from the table, he didn't know how long he had been there or how long it had been since he had been raped. It could of been an hour or even a few days it was all just a blur, he didn't know if he had slept or just been in a dazed state or thought. Blaine was soon shaken from his thoughts when one of the men shoved an over sized plug into the mess of his hole "ARGH YOU CUNT!" Blaine screamed with pain as the man kept pushing and shoving the plug in until it would fit with force. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GET THE FUCK ARGHHHHHHHH" Blaine still attached to the bar and his neck still stuck to the table he couldn't do much to stop them.

Someone unzipped the mask and removed it and the collar from Blaine's head for him only to be greeted with a sharp back handed slap to the face. A ball gag was forced into his mouth and a blind fold placed over his eyes, and a thick leather collar padlocked around his neck. Rope was then wrapped around the top if his arms all the way down to his wrists, then the cuffs were removed from the bar and clamped together. The small metal bar was then removed from in between Blaine's ankles and replaced with a much wider bar. Blaine was then lifted from the table and hung upside down by the bar from the ceiling.

The blood rushed to his head and black spots started to appear in his eyes his hearing went muffled, hoping to pass out Blaine was shocked when he was yanked by the back of his neck and his upper body was moved so it was curved and the blood wouldn't rush to his head, obviously the men had thought about the head rush and didn't want Blaine to be able to pass out, that would be too easy. A rope had been strung through the hoop on the collar and tied to the bar. It was so uncomfortable and with his arms roped all the way and tied behind his back he was amazed he could actually flex this much even if it was with an unbelievable amount of pain and ache. Blaine hung like this for a while, his arms had gone numb and pins and needles had been there ages and his back ached and the plug in his arse throbbed and stung with every tiny movement. The men had left as soon as Blaine was suspended from the ceiling.

The heavy wooden door cracked open and shut with the sound of the locks being clicked in, Blaine didn't move, he couldn't move. Then the sound of heavy boots that could only be Kurt, who had came back to look at his latest work. The sound stopped behind Blaine and the rope that was attached to the bar that held Blaine's head up was released and Blaine's upper body flopped down so he was once again only suspended by the bar. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Blaine let out a muffled scream as the rope was released the movement caused so much pain from the plug and his arms felt as if they had been ripped off. "You didn't think that was the only punishment you would get did you Blainey... I haven't even started yet." A punch to Blaine's ribs and a punch to the bottom of the plug, Blaine wanted to scream but the punch to the ribs had winded him and all he could do was cough. This had only just begun...

* * *

><p><strong>Well i hope i did some justice to the story with this chapter...PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT ITS ALL LOVE PEOPLE ;) <strong>

**and if you have any ideas or anything you would like to see in the story please message me and tell me! it all helps! **

**xoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry its taken a while to write this but here is part 1&2 of Blaine's punishment and torture...very weird stuff in this sorry my mind is full of crap when on red bull and hardly any sleep. it took allot to get this chapter written...don't judge ;) anyways enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Kurt placed eight candles all next to each other along the wooden bar holding Blaine's legs open and his sore bleeding ass exposed, and lit them. "Those should be fun Blainey". The hot wax starting to drip down all the candles, covering Blaine's bare legs and ass. "Now for a better plug i think" Kurt spoke with a little excitement in his voice. The large plug that had been placed in Blaine's bloody and throbbing ass was removed and harshly replaced with a large candle. Kurt pushed the candle in deep causing Blaine to let out a groan of pain "We have to make sure its in there Blainey." Kurt said with a little giggle. Kurt lit the candle in Blaine's ass and stood back to admire his handy work. "Your all lit up and bright like a real star Blainey" The wax was burning Blaine's skin and causing allot of pain and the one stuck in his arse was the worst. The wax dripped down to his bloody rim burning his open cuts.

Kurt let the candles burn for a while as he watched Blaine wriggle in pain and made sure the wax didn't build up. When the candle in Blaine's ass was half burnt and Blaine was screaming round his ball gag, Kurt removed the candle "I'm bored of that, but ill leave the two in the middle of the bar burning, its always nice to have a little wax". Kurt slapped Blaine's arse and yanked the candle out of his hole. "ARGHHHHH" Blaine cried in pain. Kurt soon returned with a few canes,whips and paddles. Kurt laid out the selection on the floor and admired the equipment "So many to choose from. Its so hard to pick, I will have to use them all..one..at..a..time" Kurt picked up the seven tail Iron flog, Which was a leather handled flogger but instead of leather tail this had chains "I think ill start with this one" Kurt laid into Blaine's mess of an ass hard hit after hit concentrating mainly on the crack and bloody hole. Blaine screamed and wriggled and cried the chains were so painful and Kurt wasn't taking any prisoners with his hits. There was nothing going through Blaine's head except pain and wishing he would just die or the ground to open up and swallow him. Kurt was a sweaty mess when he had finished with the iron flog. "Wow that really takes it out of you" Kurt placed the flog back on the wall and walked back to the selection on the floor, "Now I'm not finished yet i just like to get the metal in first, Its makes such nice marks and causes such a mess, don't you think Blainey". Blaine didn't respond he just hung there, lifeless breathing heavy and wishing the candles on the bar would go out, they were burning the fresh cuts caused by the whipping.

Kurt choose the leather bullwhip next "I do love this whip, it makes an amazing noise". A sharp crack echoed around the room as Kurt snapped the whip. "It also leaves beautiful marks" Kurt stood to the side of Blaine and started whipping Blaine's back furiously. The whip cause immediate purple marks on Blaine's skin. Kurt continued with this tool until Blaine had purple whip marks all down his back right to the back of his neck and all over his shoulders. "Your like a purple tiger" Kurt laughed. Blaine still hung there tears streaming from his eyes, sweat rolling all over his body which cause the fresh marks on his back to sting causing him to moan angerly. "Now Now Blainey none of that angry noise, You will ruin my fun" Kurt wrapped up the whip and put it on the big black table and swiftly moving back to the tools on the floor. Standing there, Tapping his foot and looking down at the paddles and canes, "which one next" Kurt thought aloud. Picking up and looking over a large wooden paddle with holes in, Kurt quickly walked over the Blaine and laid the first smack across both his ass cheek, A loud slap sound filled the room covering the scream that escaped around the gag in Blaine's mouth. "Beautiful" was the only word Kurt spoke as he admired the mark the paddle had made on Blaine's ass, Grabbing a handful of Blaine's ass where he had just smacked him and pinched it hard. "Just beautiful" Kurt slapped down hard on the skin between Blaine's ass cheeks and the top of his thighs. "I want you to remember this when ever you sit down in the next few weeks...I want you to remember that i own you Blaine...I want you to know that you are nothing...you will never ever be anything...i own you and you WILL submit to me" Kurt spoke harsh and loud between each slap getting harder and harder.

Kurt threw the paddle on the table and returned to Blaine shoving 3 fingers into his still bleeding ass while removing his leather belt with his free hand, Kurt pulled his fingers out and folded his belt and held it so the buckle was free to be used on Blaine. Without speaking a word Kurt started to hit across Blaine's stomach and chest, the silver buckle causing cuts all over the front of his body, Blaine wriggled and struggled to move out of the way of the blows but it cause so much more pain. Kurt put his belt back on and walked back over to the last tool on the floor. Picking up the bamboo cane and bending it to test the flexibility. "Last one" Kurt smacked the front and back of Blaine's legs causing strips of bleeding skin all over his legs, Blaine certainly would not be able to walk properly for the next few days, Kurt carried on until the whole of Blaine's legs where red raw and a little blood for good measure. Kurt replaced the cane and paddle to the wall and table and walked to the door, Blaine hung there barley breathing, his whole body hurt he was one big mess. Before Blaine knew it he was being dropped to the floor, Kurt had ordered men to come and let Blaine down. "Unrope his arms and place this on him please and can you take that ball gag and replace it with a metal open gag and take the blind fold off please" Kurt gave his orders to the men and went to prepare the equipment for the next stage of Blaine's punishment.

Blaine's arms were untied and quickly shoved into a jacket and the jacket was tied with buckles, it was a straight jacket but Blaine was in so much pain he didn't make much of a fuss when they shoved him into it and buckled him up. The ball gag was pulled out of his mouth and Blaine quickly spat at who ever was in front of him which got him a sharp slap to the face, "DID I SAY YOU COULD HIT HIM?" Kurt shouted from across the room. "The dirty bastard spat at me" Who ever was standing in front of Blaine spoke back. "THAT WAS NOT WHAT I ASKED! DID I SAY YOU COULD HIT HIM"? Kurt's voice was loud and harsh Blaine smiled to himself. "no sir" the voice was small and scared. "THEN DO THE ORDERS I FUCKING ASKED AND DON'T HIT HIM" Blaine heard Kurt walk back to where he was before. The metal open gag was placed harshly into Blaine's mouth and the blindfold ripped off. Blaine was carried to what can only be explained as a birthing table with large brown leather straps to hold someone down to, the table even had stirrups with straps on to he wouldn't be able to move his legs. Even if Blaine wanted to he wouldn't be able to move his legs properly with the caning Kurt gave them.

Blaine was slung on the table and strapped down, legs in the stirrups and strapped in, the jacket and leather on the table irritated the whipping marks and made Blaine groan with pain as he wriggled around on the table. "Stop moving and it wont hurt so much Blaine" Kurt spoke not looking up from what he was doing still in the corner of the room. Blaine continued wriggling until the excruciating pain came from his neck causing his whole body to stiffen and a scream escape his bound open mouth. "Are you going to stop wriggling"? Kurt spoke again as he released the button on the remote that controlled the electro chip in Blaine's neck. Blaine didn't response he just lay there breathing heavy and sweat running down his forehead. Kurt walked over the the bottom of the table with a tray which clinked when he walked. Kurt pulled up a stool and sat at the bottom of the table and pulled a strange shaped metal device off the tray. Kurt leaned forward and took Blaine's cock in his hand and start to pump "Have to get him to attention" Blaine closed his eyes and tried to think of anything and everything that turned him off, He really did not want to get pleasure from any of this. But his body screwed him over again and soon enough Blaine was hard. "That's better" Kurt pulled back Blaine's foreskin and took the small metal tool and pushed the curved end with a ball shaped on the end and pushed it down into Blaine's penis hole. It stung like fire and Blaine couldn't stop the yelp that came from his mouth as Kurt pushed the ball in and the ring round it kept it in place. "This is a penis plug and will stop any semen". Kurt them Picked up what looked like a leather wrist cuff and pulled Blaine's testicles down and strapped the cuff around the space between his penis and the balls and clipped it into place "Ball stretcher" was the only words that came from Kurt.

Kurt then picked up a clear plug with metal passing through it that Blaine had seen before, an electric butt plug. It was much larger that the last one he had put in him and he was pretty sure that the voltage would be higher too. Kurt rammed the plug in until it was fully in and gave it a few taps to make sure it hurt, And the noises that were coming out of Blaine confirmed that it did. Kurt picked up the generator and plugged the wires in and attached the crocodile clip ends to either side of the plug. "This is going to hurt" Kurt smiled as he spoke. Turning the generator up to full and placing it on the tray Kurt watched for few seconds as Blaine's ass clenched of its own accord which cause allot of pain to Blaine. Blaine laid there tears streaming from his eyes and the generator kicked in and his ass clenched and there was nothing he could do to stop himself.

Kurt got up from the stool and walked back over to the table and picked up the bucket of metal clothes pegs and the violet/neon electro wand. He was soon back and sitting placing the pegs all down the inside of Blaine's thighs and around Blaine's purple testicles, Kurt then picked up the wand and struck each peg a few times. The current ran through the peg and to Blaine's legs and testicles they hurt so much, but Blaine was too busy crying over the fact his ass was still throbbing and clenching at its own will. Kurt pulled each peg off twisting as he did to cause s much pain as possible making Blaine scream and yelp. Kurt yanked out the electro plug and threw it to one side as he turned the generator off. He walked to the door and Blaine couldn't t hear what he was saying. A small metal bucket was passed through the door to Kurt and he returned to the end of the table. "Time to cool off that hole" Kurt grabbed a handful of ice from the bucket and shoved two cubes into Blaine's open hole. Blaine moaned in pain and relief the ice actually helped but stung at the same time. Kurt pulled out the penis plug and threw it onto the metal tray, then picking a cube from the bucket he rubbed it over Blaine's open penis hole, causing Blaine to moan and shudder. Kurt then removed the ball stretcher and emptied the bucket of ice on to Blaine's crutch. Blaine lay there shivering and shuddering as the ice melted in his ass and the relief the ice gave. Blaine didn't see Kurt get up and walk to the wall and retrieve the cattle prod.

Kurt walked back and snapped the prod onto the still raw skin on Blaine's thigh, Blaine yelped and lower body jumped. "You were enjoying the ice too much" Kurt simply responded as he continued to shock Blaine down his inner thighs. The ice quickly melted on Blaine's burning skin. Kurt replaced the cattle prod and picked up a large plastic tube with a pump on the end. Kurt placed the plastic tube around Blaine's penis and testicles and started to pump the air out of the tube. This caused the blood to rush to Blaine's dick and grow purple. Blaine moaned as the pump continued to remove air from the tube. "You like that Blainey"? Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear as he continued to pump. Kurt turned a nob and the pump came off the tube but the air didn't return, Blaine's dick was throbbing and aching from the pumping. Kurt picked up another metal device off the tray which was shaped sort of like a pear and shoved it into Blaine's ass. Twisting the key at the end of the contraption cause the pear shape part that was now inside of Blaine to open and spread his hole. Blaine cried and yelled in pain and Kurt twisted the key until it was fully open and placed a small padlock on the end. "That is an ass lock Blaine, Your going to need it for the next part of the punishment". Kurt released the knob on the air tight tube and took it off Blaine and placed the clear tube on the tray.

Kurt then returned to the door and three large men walked into the room carrying a thick metal cage. "I want him on all fours secured in the cage, I want the fist mitts on and attached to the sides of the cage and i want ankle straps on each ankle attached the the bottom ends of the cage. The ass lock is already in and i was a muzzle on him but make sure you bring the metal open gag with you". The men set into action removing Blaine from the table and unbuckling his straight jacket. Blaine struggled and punched and kicked when he was being moved but the men easily over powered him and he was pushed through the cage and his wrists and ankles were locked to either side of the cage, he was on all fours much like a dog. The muzzle was placed on him and buckle shut. The cage doors where padlocked shut and the cage was lifted by the men and placed on a large metal trolley. Blaine was so scared he had no idea where he was being taken and he was so venerable like this anything could happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to comment and review i love it all...i know i have a fucked up mind but i really hope you like the chapter and see whats going to happen next :D<strong>

**comment**

**review**

**PLEASEEEE ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**i am so sorry this has taken so long to be written and posted. My great grandmother passed away and i took it really hard and just didn't feel like writing. But it took awhile but i am happy to say i am allot better and my great grandmother had a beautiful send off and it really helped with the healing. So it took awhile but i decided to write another chapter because i kind on left it at a cliff hanger and i felt so bad about that and thank you all for the wonderful comments and likes and subscriptions i am gonna be writing a lot more to make up for the hideous hiatus i got a couple of ideas of how i want this story to go but it's going to take a lot of chapters to be where i want it to end so there is plenty in store for Blaine and Kurt and Dalton School Of Slaves...Thank you all again for the wonderful support and for actually liking the crap i write haha i love you allllll so much! 33333333333333333333**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kurt then returned to the door and three large men walked into the room carrying a thick metal cage. "I want him on all fours secured in the cage, I want the fist mitts on and attached to the sides of the cage and i want ankle straps on each ankle attached them to the bottom ends of the cage. The ass lock is already in and i was a muzzle on him but make sure you bring the metal open gag with you". The men set into action removing Blaine from the table and unbuckling his straight jacket. Blaine struggled and punched and kicked when he was being moved but the men easily over powered him and he was pushed through the cage and his wrists and ankles were locked to either side of the cage, he was on all fours much like a dog. The muzzle was placed on him and buckle shut. The cage doors where padlocked shut and the cage was lifted by the men and placed on a large metal trolley. Blaine was so scared he had no idea where he was being taken and he was so venerable like this anything could happen next.<strong>_

**Chapter 11**

The Three men covered the cage with a huge black cloth sending Blaine into complete darkness and a chance for Blaines brain to go into panic mode and his heart started to beat faster and faster. Blaine had no idea where he was going to end up and what was going to happen to him when he got there, There could be a group of people wanting to touch him and abuse him, There could be a whole new torture room with even weirder and worse stuff than the last room, He might be left like this for weeks and just left to die. Blaines brain was going into over drive and the panic attack was getting worse and worse but with no way to signal he was in trouble he had to try and calm himself down or hope that he just passed out and maybe never wake up. Blaine was so scared and in so much pain he never thought his body could handle this much pain and still be going. unable to speak or move or even breathe properly he needed to get out of this any way possible he wasn't going to last much longer if it was always going to be like this, no human should be put through so much torture no living being should have to do this!

Blaine heard doors open and close as he was dragged along in the cage on the metal tray with wheels sort of like a red waggon but bigger like the trolleys you get at whole sales or the luggage trolleys at the airport. Another door opened and the cold hit Blaine like a bucket of ice, Was he going to be left outside in this cage all night? was he going to freeze to death? It was so cold Blaine was sure he wouldn't be able to handle it the whole night. The metal trolly kept moving and it was dragged along for a while and then the trolly stopped and someone knocked on wood maybe a door? Blaine thought. His suspicions were right when he heard the heavy door open and Kurts voice, Blaines whole body shook with fear, not again he really could cope anymore.

"Took your time boys, did he put up a fight?" Kurt spoke.

"You wouldn't believe the trouble we had with him, after all you put him through and the state he was in i was sure he wouldn't move but that bastard put up a fight." one of the men spoke voice sort of shocked.

"Well i am glad to see he still has a little fight left in him i wanted him to be alert for the second part of this punishment." Kurts voice sounded pleased.

Blaine was shaking like a leaf in the wind his breathing was so rapid and the sweat running down his body made him feel like he might drown in it. "Bring him in and place him in the dining room, iv moved the table out and there is plenty of room in there." Kurt gave out his instructions to the men and Blaine was moving again. " Against the wall please. Thank you all for your work, your free to go." Kurt sounded pleased with himself. "O before you leave did you bring the open gag?" Kurt asked the men "Great thanks boys" Kurt spoke again and Blaine heard a door close. "FINN...PUCK come and see what i brought for you." Kurt shouted foot steps were heard rushing through the door and then silence.

"In here" and Kurt pointed to the sheet covered cage "is a present for you both, and maybe for me later but you two first" Kurt pulled the sheet off the cage and reviled a scared, wet, broken Blaine. "Isn't he beautiful boys?" Kurt asked while playing with the ass lock in Blaines hole. "He has no manners and i would really like it if you two taught him how to behave in front of me...And of course you can do what you want with him" Kurt took out the lock and shoved 3 fingers into Blaine and Blaine let out a scream behind his muzzle. The big dopy one looked scared and some what worried as he watched Kurt touch Blaine he almost looked sorry for Blaine. The stupid Mohawk guy looked happy as can be and totally willing to ruin Blaine. Blaine closed him eyes and bowed his head no more strength to keep it held up. "Well i hope you enjoy boys i am going to bed i am so tired with all the punishments and how much of a pain in the ass this bastard has turned out to be" Kurt Pulled his fingers out of Blaine and slapped his ass. He walked over to the two kneeling boys and handed them the keys to the cage and a full pack of condoms and a tiny bottle of lube. Kissing them both quickly and saying goodnight Kurt left the room and silence feel and the awkward atmosphere grew.

"So what the hell are we meant to do?" Finn spoke first and you could hear in his voice he was pretty shocked. "I say we fuck him and torture him for what he did to Master...Its not like he doesn't deserve it...could you imagine if one of use hit him...we would be dead slaves walking!" puck looked at Finn as if it was an obvious decision and they should make the most of what Kurt had given them. "I'm really not comftable with this at all Puck, I have never ever seen Kurt like this...I'm scared of him when he is around Blaine he changes he becomes some sort of monster he has never acted like this with us and we have both been pains in the asses you have to admit Puck this is kind of fucked up." Finn voice was small and quiet as if Kurt might hear him. "I know what your saying bro...but we have never ever hit him i have never hit any master and iv had bastards in the past maybe he is treating him like this because he went a step too far Finn. I mean when i saw Kurt walk in here with that mark on his face i wanted to rip Blaines throat out and i would of done it in that moment. He has no right touching him Finn we should just get on with this and teach him how to be a fucking slave and teach him its NOT ok to hit Kurt...How about that Finn?...Is it ok for Blaine to hit Kurt?...Is it?" Puck was getting angrier and angrier as the speech went on. "NO DUDE OF COURSE ITS NOT OK...but...just...look at him Puck...he has been put through so much and we don't know why he is here he could have come from a really shitty place just like us and he might of been told its ok to act like that its hard sometimes Puck...Me and you have both been through shit but no one deserves to be put through so much in such a little time...and if you want to get your anger out then go ahead and do what you want with him but i will NOT take part in any of it...i cant do it and i wont" Finn was proud of himself that he stood up to puck he never really did. But seeing Blaine in that cage and the marks and the look in his eyes just made Finn so uncomftable he couldn't do it. "WELL IM NOT GOING TO IF YOUR NOT DON'T MAKE ME OUT TO BE THE ASSHOLE IN ALL OF THIS HUDSON!" Puck was really angry. "I WAS NEVER MAKING YOU OUT TO BE AN ASSHOLE JUST REMINDING YOU THAT EVERYONE HAS A STORY PUCK!" Finn shouted back. Puck and Finn were held in a stear off as both of them tried to make sence of what was going on and what the fuck was happening to their master.

after 10minutes of stearing and dirty looks thrown between the two boys puck finally spoke "so what are we going to do with him then we have to at least make it look like we touched him or something at least he cant get away with hitting Kurt on any level Finn he still has to be punished and we have both been in that god damn cage and yeah its not the nicest places to be but its a punishment none the less." Puck spoke roughly but controlled his volume. "we just have to find out what is going on maybe explain to him that the master he has been given is not the Kurt we know the Kurt that saved us the Kurt me and you both love." Finn sounded pretty confident and happy with his answer. "So we just talk to him..." Puck asked kinda confused. "YES puck talk to him and then if you still feel the need to punish him then go for it but at least give the boy a chance to see what the hell is going on." Puck agreed to Finns plan and picked up the keys and unlocked the door and took off Blaines muzzle. "If you scream it goes back on" Puck said Stern and warning Blaine.

Blaine panted to get as much air into his lungs as possible, "We are not going to touch you or anything Blaine we just want to talk of" Finn holding an open bottle of water to Blaine and explaining what was going to happen even though Blaine had been in the room for their whole conversation and heard everything. Blaine nodded and Finn pressed the bottle to his lips and Blaine drank the whole bottle. "Dude you shouldn't of drunk the lot your going to need to pee and we cant do that" Finn explained as he binned the empty bottle. "I'm sorry i just really needed that drink" Blaine spoke small and coughed as he spoke trying to get his voice back to normal, after all the screaming and crying he had done in the past few days the water was like a gift from Jesus himself.

"So we are just going to talk and i want to hear about you Blaine as well" Finn says looking to Puck, but puck rolls his eyes and moves to grab himself a pillow as this could be a long night. "I really need to explain about Master Kurt is an amazing master and you would be really lucky to have him as your Master Blaine..." Blaine scoffed as Finn spoke "YOUR FUCKING KIDDING RIGHT THAT PSYCHOPATH HAS PUT ME THROUGH HELL FOR THE PAST WEEKS AND I WOULD NEVER EVER WANT TO BE NEAR HIM BY FUCKING CHOICE..." Finn lunged at Blaine and covered his mouth so he wouldn't make a sound "Dude you really cant talk like that in front of me and especially not Puck...I know what you have gone through has been rough on you but its all done to benefit you in the end Blaine i promise..." Puck re-entered the room carrying his pillow with the nastiest look on his face "STUPID ASSHOLE...you have no fucking right to talk about Master in that way" Puck got right up in Blaines face as he spoke. Finn pushed him off and kept one hand on Blaines mouth. "Please Blaine i am trying to help please don't shout ok?" Blaine nodded and Finn let go out his mouth. "Now lets start again...I'm Finn Hudson i have been a slave for a few years and i had it really really bad until Kurt found me and rescued me...And trust me Blaine i know you don't believe me when i say this but Kurt has been a fucking saint to me...And Puck i don't know what has been going on with you two properly and i don't want to know...its not my place to know and its between you and Master..But you have to try and understand Blaine it could be so much worse for you right now...i know you don't believe me but it could" Finn kept eye contact as he spoke to Blaine hoping to pass on some feeling and to make sure Blaine knew he was telling truth. "Exactly Finn you have no FUCKING IDEA what he has put me through i was put into this sick fucking system by my own parents and i get kidnapped and brought to here and then i get put through all this crap...and no one will explain why i am here...i just want to go home...i don't deserve to be here...i don't deserve to be treated like this...Kurt has been nothing but an asshole to me the whole time!..He has fucking raped me Finn do you know what that's like?...i wanted to lose my virginity to someone i loved it was meant to be fucking special but mine was snatched from me by that cunt!" Blaine spat out the last word with so much hatred Finn stepped back. "YOU DON'T THINK ITS BEEN LIKE THAT FOR ALL OF US BLAINE? YOU THINK YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS BEEN THROUGH ALL THIS YOUR LUCKY YOU GOT FUCKING SENT HERE AND NOT SOLD OFF STRAIGHT AWAY I WAS FUCKING USED AND ABUSED FROM A YOUNG AGE SO DON'T GO ON LIKE YOUR THE ONLY FUCKING PERSON WHO HAS GONE THROUGH SHIT!" Puck was on his feet and in Blaines face screaming and shouting. "YOU WOULD BE SO FUCKING LUCKY TO HAVE MASTER AS YOUR FIRST...YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT ITS LIKE OUT THERE FOR US...YOUR MARKED THAT'S IT BLAINE ITS FUCKING OVER AND KURT IS THE BEST MASTER THERE IS TRUST ME IV BEEN THROUGH A FEW AND HE IS THE KINDEST MOST CARING LOVING PERSON YOUR GOING TO FUCKING GET!" Puck sat down exhausted and panting as the anger came out of him. Blaine just held his head down listening. Finn spoke quietly " We are all marked Blaine its never ever going to go away...even if you escape...they will find you and it would be a million times worse than what it is now...i know its going to take a lot and you are proberly not even listening to me right now but please...you have to believe me when i say that Master is the best Person you are ever going to find out there...I know you don't believe it...i know its so hard Blaine but me and puck have been trough so much worse especially Puck he no one knows half the crap that boy has been through but he still has nightmares about it and its all thanks to Master Kurt that either of us are alive today...Just Please BELIEVE me Blaine Please" Finn had his head down as if begging Blaine to listen and understand.

"I hear you Finn but I just...I just cant see this being the best i am ever going to get...at this moment i cant see it getting any worse...i lay in that cell begging god to take me...just let me die.." Blaine spoke holding back sobs as tears ran down his face. "we have all done it Blaine at all my old Masters places i used to beg for death iv tried to kill myself and every time i was sold to the next i hoped it would be different just a little nicer owner maybe someone who actually treated me like a living thing..." Puck spoke really quiet and both Blaine and Finn sort of looked at him in shock. "Just believe Finn at what he is saying...it feels like the worse thing right now...but it can be so much worse trust me Blaine if you don't believe Finn believe me...please believe what i am saying to you Blaine it can be so much worse" Puck moved to the far corner of the room taking his pillow with him and sat in the corner with his knees to his chest and face in his pillow. Blaine stared at Puck in shock...The hard nut muscle studded Mohawk wearing punk actually had feelings was actually crying in front of him. "I know its bad at the moment but that's because you hit him Blaine you cant just go around punching Masters even if they don't own you a marked slave never ever hits a master...i know that Kurt isn't acting his normal self around you and i really don't know why that is...i want to know what it is...i want to know how to help you or him...its hard for us to see him like this and i know its even worse for you to be going through all this but...if you could just see the other side..the REAL Kurt you would see just how amazing he his and any sub would be so lucky to have him...i know its so hard and i am going to do everything in my power to try and get OUR MASTER KURT back and puck will too...just try for us Blaine please...Just try" Blaines head was so dizzy from all this conversation and feeling for these boys...he never ever thought he would actually feel guilty for them and especially not Puck...but something just seemed so real in what they were saying he didn't know what but...the pleading in Finns tear filled eyes and the muffled sobs from Puck in the corner just made him feel weird and actually made him feel like...he actually should at least...try.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all sticking around even though it has taken so long to post this chapter! hope you liked it and i should be posting the next chapter either Monday or Tuesday :D<strong>

**Thank you al for reading and remember to comment and review its all beautiful to me xoxoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**"I hear you Finn but I just...I just cant see this being the best i am ever going to get...at this moment i cant see it getting any worse...i lay in that cell begging god to take me...just let me die.." Blaine spoke holding back sobs as tears ran down his face. "we have all done it Blaine at all my old Masters places i used to beg for death iv tried to kill myself and every time i was sold to the next i hoped it would be different just a little nicer owner maybe someone who actually treated me like a living thing..." Puck spoke really quiet and both Blaine and Finn sort of looked at him in shock. "Just believe Finn at what he is saying...it feels like the worse thing right now...but it can be so much worse trust me Blaine if you don't believe Finn believe me...please believe what i am saying to you Blaine it can be so much worse" Puck moved to the far corner of the room taking his pillow with him and sat in the corner with his knees to his chest and face in his pillow. Blaine stared at Puck in shock...The hard nut muscle studded Mohawk wearing punk actually had feelings was actually crying in front of him. "I know its bad at the moment but that's because you hit him Blaine you cant just go around punching Masters even if they don't own you a marked slave never ever hits a master...i know that Kurt isn't acting his normal self around you and i really don't know why that is...i want to know what it is...i want to know how to help you or him...its hard for us to see him like this and i know its even worse for you to be going through all this but...if you could just see the other side..the REAL Kurt you would see just how amazing he his and any sub would be so lucky to have him...i know its so hard and i am going to do everything in my power to try and get OUR MASTER KURT back and puck will too...just try for us Blaine please...Just try" Blaines head was so dizzy from all this conversation and feeling for these boys...he never ever thought he would actually feel guilty for them and especially not Puck...but something just seemed so real in what they were saying he didn't know what but...the pleading in Finns tear filled eyes and the muffled sobs from Puck in the corner just made him feel weird and actually made him feel like...he actually should at least...try**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Blaine doesn't remember falling asleep but he is startled awake by a loud banging coming from the room above them. Realizing he was still very much attached to the cage and still butt naked and in so much pain from not moving and being in the same position for hours, his knees and fists where hurting so much. The pain in his ass had gone, the lack of insertions into it had helped a lot! Cracking his neck and trying his best to stretch a little so him muscles could move a little the noise of a door from above reminded him where he was and who that was. "Finn...Finn...Puck...seriously..." Blaine whispered getting louder and louder trying to wake the sleeping boys which had somehow found their way to one another in the night and were huddled together both sleeping with smiles on there faces hugging one another. "FINN!" Blaine shouted. Finn jumped from the angry noise Blaine had made to get his to wake up. "Whaaa.." Finn got to his knees quickly and Puck feel to the floor with a soft thud. "Dudeee...its too early" Puck moaned as he hit the floor. "Blaine there is no need to be so loud...its too early" Finn moaned wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Finn i can hear noises upstairs he might be coming down soon and I'm not gagged and the cage is open..." Blaine actually couldn't believe he was worrying about this stuff...how had so much changed in just a few hours of speaking to these boys. "O crap...thanks dude i totally would of got a spanking for that" Finn giggled as he got to his feet trying to find the ball gag. "How are you feeling today Blaine? Are you sore..like..down there?" Finn went a little red asking. "No I'm ok today thanks Finn my ass appreciates that you two didn't pound it last night" Blaine laughed back. "you know Blaine it feels amazing..well..amazing when you want it too..i know what it's like to have something like that taken from you...and i hated it..every time someone would even touch my leg i would freak out and get cold sweats thinking about the pain and rape i was bout to take...But when someone does it properly and it's not forced its amazing!...Kurt is the only Master that has made me cum and black out from pleasure...i know you don't believe me at this point in time but trust me...it can feel amazing!" Finn was finishing up tying the ball gag when he finished talking. Blaine just nodded in agreement, he couldn't really say much. Finn closed the door to the cage and locked it shut. He ran out of the room and returned with a tube of cream. "I'm going to put this on your...erm...backside Blaine it helps and it feels amazing...i keep saying, that word but this will help with the pain and should help you heal quickly". Finn emptied half the tube into his huge giant hands and slowly put his arm through the cage. "I'm going to touch you now...Don't freak out." Finn applied a thick layer of cream all over Blaine's back side and hole. Blaine couldn't help moan from the cold sensation and the relief the cream gave his ass.

"Told you it would help dude". Finn rubbed the cream in until it was clear and made sure he applied a little extra to his hole. Blaine was moaning and groaning by the time Finn finished he didn't even realize he was half hard. Blaine looked down at him self and flushed red all down his body. "O dude that is totally fine...iv seen enough cock for a life time yours doesn't offend me...its a good sign it means i didn't hurt you...and you started to enjoy it". Finn gave Blaine a toothy grin, Blaine just kept his head down in embarrassment, It doesn't matter how naked he was or how many times these people could see him like this he doesn't believe that he would ever be comfortable with it. The ceiling of the room gave off a weird noise and Blaine's head snapped up, Finn noticed "Dude stop worrying...Its just the water pipes...Maters having his morning shower...I have to go and make coffee and start breakfast...Sorry to leave you like this but i cant really help when Master is here...Just please think about what we said last night Blaine...just try for us...please Blaine". Finns eyes were glassy and Blaine could see the tears forming but Finn made a swift exit before they fully formed.

Blaine had to try to concentrate on what he had to do today, He would try at least a little for the boys, But he couldn't let his guard down. He was scared if Kurt saw this as a weakness he would use it against him and his situation would be worse than it is now. Blaine was remembering the convocations he had with the boys last night and didn't hear the pips stop. He was so deep in thought it wasn't until Puck let out a loud snore that he head the last few foot steps on the wooden stairs. Blaine's heart began to race and sweat beads were forming on his forehead. "breathe Blaine, just breathe, remember what you have to do, you can do this, just breath" After giving himself a pep talk Blaine calmed a little but he was still sweating and heart was faster than it should be. Puck let out another loud snore and Blaine was brought back to reality, he heard clinking and chatter in the room next door which much be the kitchen. He heard the formilia sound of Finns voice and the sounds of Kurt's giggling and praising Finn, Telling him he was a good boy and that he was lucky to have Finn. Blaine didn't understand how this person could sound so nice but be so evil at the same time.

He couldn't understand why these two boys where more than happy to serve him, more than happy to be his slaves, they even protected him. How was Blaine not seeing this side to him, Why was Blaine getting all the evil? He hadn't done allot to deserve this. Blaine's mind flicked back to when Kurt dragged him out to the lawn at Dalton and had a picnic set up for the two of them, That would of been sweet...if he wasn't tied up and forced to go, Maybe he had hurt Kurt...But Kurt was a master he had been hurt before why would he have been so hurt by that? And then Blaine remembered why he was in the cage...Not only had he spat at Kurt with the whole picnic thing...he had give him a black eye as well. But would Kurt be nicer if he hadn't done any of that? If he had just accepted the picnic and gone along with it? Would he be in this situation?. Blaine's brain was going into super mode he just couldn't get his head around it. Maybe Kurt was trying to be nice to show him that it could be enjoyable...But why do all this to him? Why take the one thing Blaine wanted to share with someone special. Kurt could of been that person but it was all dark and horrible and a thing he would never ever forget or enjoy. Blaine was so confused and drained from all the thinking. His mouth was dry and his stomach was grumbling like a troll!

The big wooden door cracked open and Finn came wondering on his hands and knees obviously in slave position, He wondered strait over to Puck and woke him up, Shaking him hard. "You better have a good reason for waking me at this ungodly hour Hudson!" Puck spoke with a playful tone. "I made chocolate pancake" Finn smiled back. Blaine had never seen a boy move so fast! Puck was up and out the room in 0.01 seconds flat! Pushing Finn down as he went. "Puck likes his food" Finn explained as he saw the expression on Blaine's face. "Masters in a good mood today...He shouldn't be too bad today Blaine...just remember to try" Finn walked out the room and bumped into Kurt in the hall way.

"I hope you were nice last night Finn" Kurt spoke "Always Master" Finn replied with a grin. Kurt came into the room in a loose black t-shirt and pajama pants hanging off his hips, curving his ass in all the right places. "Good morning Blaine...I hope you enjoyed your stay last night" Blaine kept his head down still giving himself the pep talk " try try try try!" going over and over in his head. Well I have decided on the final part of your punishment and it's also a learning experience some Masters don't only want a slave some like pups and as you want to act like a wild animal and fight like one...i think a few days of being treated like one will do you the world of good" Kurt was leaning down to try to make eye contact with Blaine but he kept his head down and focused on the floor of the cage. " I see we have learned a few things from last night, No eye contact unless i say so very good Blaine" Kurt put his hand through the bars stroking his curly matted hair.

"So we will have rules while you are in this house and i expect you to follow all of them and of course you will have a lot more because of the whole pup thing for the next few days" Kurt stood and walked to the other side of the room picking up a piece of paper off the table. " Rules for the next few days will be simple and if you actually follow them, there should be no problems". Blaine kept his head down just kept repeating the word "try" over and over in his head.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to update but i free the whole weekend and will be writing like mad to get as many chapters done as possible.<p>

Blaine's punishment will continue and we will see inside both his and Kurts head. i want to try and understand why Kurt is like this towards Blaine... Anyways thanks for reading and commenting and adding the story to your favourites and following it I FUDGING LOVE YOU ALL ;)

REMEMBER COMMENT AND REVIEW I LOVE IT! lol xoxoxoxox


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it takes me forever to write chapters I'm so busy at the moment and I'm trying my best to get these Chapters out! thanks for all the reviews and reading this little fanfic. it means a lot to me :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"So we will have rules while you are in this house and I expect you to follow all of them and of course you will have a lot more because of the whole pup thing for the next few days" Kurt stood and walked to the other side of the room picking up a piece of paper off the table. " Rules for the next few days will be simple and if you actually follow them, there should be no problems". Blaine kept his head down just kept repeating the word "try" over and over in his head.

Chapter 13- Rules...

**Master Kurts house Rules:**

**Rule 1: All slaves with respect and obey and please Master/Sir.**

**Rule 2: All slaves needs and pleasure comes secondary to Masters/Sir.**

**Rule 3: What Master says goes, Masters/Sir word is law and shall be followed to the letter.**

**Rule 4: All slaves will Trust Master/Sir and what ever he decides is in benefit to slaves.**

**Rule 5: slaves are property to Master/Sir and will always remember that.**

**Rule 6: slaves will always thank Master/Sir after everything they are given.**

**Rule 7: slaves will not hesitate when responding to Master/Sir slaves must always be focused.**

**Rule 8: slaves will except discipline and punishments received from Master/Sir and will always specifying the reason.**

**Rule 9: slaves will always be submissive to Master/Sir whether he is present or not.**

**Rule 10: All choices made by slaves will be based upon whether they will please Master/Sir.**

**Rule 11: All slaves will wear their collars 24/7, locked by padlock. This is law by Master/Sir and the law of the country.**

**Rule 12: Slaves will always assemble the position when in the presence of Master/Sir and will always kneel at Master/Sir feet unless instructed to do otherwise.**

**Rule 13: All slaves will be given chores that are to be completed to Masters/Sir standard and if Master/Sir finds the chores have no been completed to a certain standards, slaves will re-do chores until Master/Sir is satisfied.**

**Rule 14: When slaves are not in use and have completed all their chores and made sure Masters/Sir house is clean and tidy, slaves will go and wait in the corner of a room they choose and sit or sleep awaiting Masters/Sir return.**

**Rule 15: slaves will sleep where told to by Master/Sir.**

"These are the basic rules of my house Blaine and should be followed as soon as you cross my threshold." Kurt looked up to see what Blaines reaction would be to the rules but he was had been in the same position the whole time. Kurt started to wonder what had happened that night to change Blaine so much, if he would of known it would be this easy he would of done it a week ago. Kurt was still struggling with his own emotions towards Blaine and didn't know how to accept them or how to deal with them, being a Master was easy it was a mask he could put on and do what he needed to do, But there was something about Blaine, Kurt had never felt this before, he loves Finn and Puck at least he thought that it was love he felt for them, until he saw Blaine. Blaine had come crashing in like an elephant in a china shop, breaking down walls which had taken so long to build, breaking windows that had been covered for years, Kurt had worked so hard to make him self this Master and Blaine comes along and takes it all away within second. It was just something Kurt couldn't get his head around, He didn't want to get his head around. He had tried being nice to Blaine but Blaine fought it every step of the way. It was just easier for Kurt to deal with when he was being hard and horrible towards Blaine. It was easier for him and Blaine, Kurt could still be a good Master and Blaine could hate him for a good reason.

"But as I said you will be on these rules and another set of rules which you will follow of there will be serious consequences" Kurt spoke sterner than before.

**Blaine's house pet Rules:**

**Rule 1: Blaine will only be referred to as pet or pup and will respond when called immediately.**

**Rule 2: pet has no right to talk as animals do not talk, pet will only communicate in sounds.**

**Rule 3: No eye contact with anyone.**

**Rule 4: pets head always to be bowed.**

**Rule 5: pet can only move around on all fours and will wear knee pads and fist mitt to make sure he is in full pet mode.**

**Rule 6: pet will not walk or move on two legs, pet will wear pads and mitt through out the whole punishment and will not be allowed to open doors or cupboards.**

**Rule 7: pet will be fed and watered in bowls and will finish everything that is in the bowls no exceptions.**

**Rule 8: pet will sleep in cage where ever Master places it.**

**Rule 9: pet will not be allowed clothes of any type, unless Master instructs otherwise.**

**Rule 10: pet will follow all instructions given to him by Master or slaves and will not moan or make any noises when doing so unless given permission to.**

"They are very simple to follow Blaine, you want to act like a wild animal I'm going to treat you as one" Kurt placed both pieces of paper on the table and walked over to the cage . "I'm feeling sorry for you so I will allow you to come out of the cage for a little while to stretch your muscles" Kurt unlocked the door and un-locked the cuffs on his ankles and wrists and yanked him out of the cage. "You are not to speak at all, you are now in pet mode and will be in this mode until feather notice, do you understand"? Kurt was testing Blaine to see if he would answer. Blaine was focused and trying, Blaine nodded in response and felt quite proud of himself for not falling for it. "Good, Now you can walk around the house but only on all fours and if I catch you doing anything you shouldn't expect a heavy punishment. Do I make myself clear"? Blaine nodded again in response and stretched out his arms and clicking his back and stretching his legs to get a bit of blood flowing back into them.

* * *

><p>Iv decided how i want to end this fiction, i just have to fill in the gaps to the end lol but i will try my hardest to get the chapters out ones a week or so...thank you for reading and reviewing and everything you don't know how much it all helps! xxxx<p>

Remember to comment and review ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

Blaine was trying to take in all that Kurt was saying but there was so many rules how did Finn and Puck live like this. Sure Blaine had lived by rules before the basic ones what his parents had set but it was a way of life he had learned to live by them it was easy compared to all this. So much had happened in such a short time, nobody could take all this. It would be so much easier to just give in to give up just be a nothing don't do anything, the school might take pity on him and just put him out of his misery. Blaine had totally fazed out of what Kurt was saying before he knew it the door to the cage was opening and Kurt was untying his ankles and wrists. And then Blaine was yanked out of the cage by the black leather collar around his neck. Kurt asked him a few questions and Blaine just nodded in response not really taking them in. But pretty happy with himself that he must of done something right not fallen for any tests so far.

"Just follow the rules and you could actually enjoy this little stay Blaine, it's really not hard" Kurt watched Blaine stretch out and crack in a few places and left the room. Blaine's brain was going a million miles a hour was this some sort of test? To see if he would run?. Blaine just kneeled there for a few minute trying to take everything in, The rules he hadn't listened to were on the table on the far end of the room, He would At least have to try to remember them, Blaine crawled over to the table and dragged the pieces of paper off it, it was hard! Using mitts it sucked! It took him 5 minutes just to actually separate the pieces of paper one clearly labeled Blaine's punishment Rules and the other labeled Kurt's house rules. Was he meant to follow both sets of rules or just Blaine's rules? Was this all a big test? so many questions but no way to ask them at that moment as the rules said "No speaking".

This was going to be a test of Blaine himself, if he would be able to live like this, if he was a strong enough person to never return to what his life had been before this mess and misery that was before him. Would it be easier to just cave in and do as he was told? sure it would be but Blaine didn't want to let go of the little bit of the real him he had left! he didn't want to submit to this terrible situation he wanted to fight it every step of the way but it was all taking a toll of him he ached and hurt all over he had never been in so much pain this was all too much for him he had never suffered these types of punishments or been in situations like this his mind and body were in a terrible state.

And what was he to do now?

Finn and Puck had been so nice and they seemed so happy and thankful for that monster taking them in. It doesn't make Sense how can he be a totally different person to them but so evil to him?

what had he done to deserve this?

yeah sure he didn't listen but Finn and Puck didn't seem to have been put through any of this?

did Kurt hate him that much that he would rather torture him than help him?

how comes he was so willing to help Finn and Puck but not him?

There were so many questions and no answers. But the biggest and scariest question was what to do now? Should he try and be good see how Kurt treats him then? See if Finn and Puck could answer a few questions find out some information maybe even become his friend. Friends that something Blaine could use right about now, he started to think of Jeff and a lump in his throat formed and before he knew it tears were streaming down his eyes. He wondered if Jeff had been to the house asked where Blaine was, he wondered what his parents would tell him, would they tell him the truth about hoe they couldn't handle me being gay and just gave me up to become this? would Jeff look for him? Would he even care. The more Blaine thought the worse the crying got and he was now slumped in the corner of the room breathing heavily and sobbing his heart out. It was as if everything that had happened over the past weeks had finally all hit him, all came crashing down like a ton of bricks. Blaine would never be himself again and this is what was left, a nothing, a slave, a sub a piece of shit on society shoe.

Blaine didn't know how long he had been crying for or when the wailing turned to whimpers and his eyes became so sore he could barely open them he was curled up in the corner of the room with the steel cage and the rules still on the floor no one had come into the room, maybe they didn't want to disturb him, maybe none of them actually cared maybe all the stuff Finn and Puck said last night was complete bullshit just to try to get Blaine to be good. maybe Kurt promised them a reward if they helped to get me to submit. But Blaine would play then at their own game he could be good, he could be a complete different person all they drama lessons wasn't going go to waste he could do this if it was his only way of surviving he could do this...

* * *

><p>Ok so i know i have been a totally shit writer and abandoned this fic for a few months but a lot of shit happened and now im ready to continue writing...<p>

thank you to everyone who reviews and comments and thanks for sticking around for so long as i sorted out my life i love you all...

anyways i hoped you liked this chapter the next one will be up within the week

love you all :D xxxx


End file.
